Solo es una etapa
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: La vida no es fácil para quien gusta de alguien de su mismo sexo y el rechazo está en cada esquina. Rei lo sabe pero no comparte sus sentimientos pues ve en Nagisa solamente a su mano derecha. Le apoya, le motiva pero no corresponde su amor. Sabiendo esto, Nagisa crece pensando en lo que todos dicen 'Solo es una etapa' .
1. Descuidos

_Hola. En esta ocasión traigo este fic titulado "Solo es una etapa"_

_Desde hace un tiempo tenía deseos de hacer algo que girase alrededor del ReiGisa. Aun cuando la pareja es popular en muchos fics les manejan como pareja secundaria, aquí es la protagonista. _

_Planeo hacer de esta historia algo extenso y entretenido abarcando temas de realidad y algo de crudeza con respecto al pensamiento social sobre la homosexualidad. _

_Nagisa va a crecer, a vivir mil cosas y a conocerse a si mismo. Espero que disfruten de esta aventura, de esta etapa del pequeño rubio de Iwatobi. _

_Disfruten el fic._

* * *

><p><em>—¿Sabes, Rei-chan?—susurró cerrando los ojos—pienso que esto solo fue una etapa como todos decían pero… sin duda ha sido la mejor etapa de mi vida….<em>

**Solo es una etapa**

_[Reigisa]_

Dolía a mares recordar esas lastimosas palabras mientras en la oscuridad de su habitación sollozaba abrazando una almohada de mariposa, él amaba las mariposas y solo le hacía recordar más su pena. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba, era el más inocente de todo y sin embargo no podía ir a sus brazos y llorarle lo que le pasaba.

Cuando parecía calmar su llanto volvía a escuchar los gritos de sus padres mientras se tapaba los oídos conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

—¡Haz sido muy flexible con él! ¡Esto pasa por que ha convivido con puras mujeres! —gritaba su padre desde la casa de abajo. Nagisa se destapó los oídos, ya no había palabras que le dolieran más que las que le dijeron antes.

"¿Cuántas veces más vas a decepcionarnos?" "¿Acaso en algo nos equivocamos?" "Termina con esto Nagisa, es solo una etapa"

¿Una etapa? No, haberse enamorado no es solo una etapa, es algo real que tardó en admitir y cuando lo hizo el mundo se le vino abajo. Miró aquella libreta tirada en una esquina de su habitación, su secreto más grande descubierto por sus padres hacia unos minutos, la tenía escondida bajo su cama, jamás pensó que su madre rebuscaría entre sus cosas. Aquella vieja libreta tenía en la portada una foto de él en un corazón y su nombre escrito con esmero a lado del suyo. Algo típico de un colegial enamorado en secreto de su mejor amigo.

Ahora sus padres lo sabían y habían hablado, más bien gritado a él, pidiéndole que dejara esa estupidez de amar a un hombre, que era antinatural, asqueroso. Inclusive entre gritos culpó a las hermanas de Nagisa por vestirlo de chica, ahora el hombrecito de la casa se creía mujer, ahora les había salido "volteado".

Los padres de Nagisa eran conservadores, correctos, siempre exigiendo más y más del rubio, poniendo sus esperanzas en él. Ahora esas esperanzas estaban destrozadas, ahora su pequeño había resultado ser un raro y seguro todo era culpa del club de natación.

—Lo mandaré a Hokkaido con su tío, a ver si así se reforma —fue la última palabra de su padre que escuchó en toda la noche aun encerrado en su habitación. No podía ser cierto, lo enviarían lejos, lo alejarían de su familia, de Iwatobi, del club de natación, de Rei.

No recordó a qué hora se quedó dormido pero los ojos hinchados al despertar denotaban que efectivamente había estado llorando. Apenas saludó en la mañana, apenas le saludaron y su madre dio la fatídica noticia: Ese fin de semana estaría partiendo a Hokkaido. Nagisa quiso gritar como siempre hacía, negarse, renegar más no salieron las palabras. Tomó su mochila y partió a la escuela un tanto taciturno.

La gente que lo saludaba lo notaba, se preocupaban, fruncían un poco el ceño y seguían el paso. Entonces entre el tumulto le vio, ahí estaba Rei entrando a la escuela. ¿Cómo no amar ese porte atlético? ¿Cómo no desfallecer ante su corte de cabello perfecto? ¿Alguien podría no suspirar ante el purpura de sus ojos? ¿Existe humano que no se pierda en la perfección de sus labios, su nariz, su rostro y esas mejillas que se ven suaves al tacto? Rei Ryuugazaki era hermoso, como todo lo que profesaba, y no tardo mucho ni se esforzó tanto para tener a Nagisa encantado, para llevarlo a la perdición.

Nagisa suspiró, tomó un sorbo de realidad, se sacudió un poco el saco del uniforme y fingió felicidad en medio de una destrucción interna, del caos latente de sus días. Corrió, o más bien trotó, hasta que sus pasos le llevaron a alcanzar los de Rei, ladeó el cuerpo y emitió una sonrisa con una dulce curva clavando sus orbes rosáceos en el joven.

Rei le miró, alzó una ceja, sabía a lo que iba, así había sido por casi dos años desde que el chiquillo le acosaba de esa manera corriendo tras de él por los llanos hasta la escuela. Esa serie de encuentros, su insistencia, la persistencia por arrastrarle a la natación, sus mohines y su esfuerzo, toda esa determinación llevaron al joven de lentes a vivir una serie de experiencias inolvidables e invaluables, a conocer la amistad materializada en tres chicos, cinco contando a Rin y Gou, tan fresco como el agua, tan palpable e incontrolable como la misma.

Emitió una sonrisa de respuesta, ya se había acostumbrado a la efusividad de su amigo, ya podía decir que le seguía el ritmo y que pese a la distancia de Haruka y Makoto, el rubio había hecho más ameno sus días.

—Buen día, Capitán Ryuugazaki —dijo con picardía, a broma. Le gustaba recordar que él era el dueño de ese bote metafórico en el que ambos siguieron abordando cuando se encontraron a la deriva tras la partida de sus superiores.

—Buenos días Nagisa-kun ¿Ha hecho sus tareas? —el pequeño infló los mofletes, Rei en vez de preocuparse por su salud o cualquier otra cosa anteponía los deberes, mismos de los que Nagisa renegaba pero que hacía por el bien de la natación, para seguir nadando, para seguir con Rei.

Su corazón dolió al pensarlo, ya no importaba cuanto se hubiese esforzado, cuando hubiese puesto atención en clases, tomado mil apuntes, desvelarse hasta desfallecer por un examen porque ahora se iría, ahora no nadarían más juntos. Contuvo la tristeza en un pote mental y sonrió con ternura e inocencia al otro asintiendo.

—Lo he hecho, Rei-chan —entonces el otro no pudo ver a través de la fachada y la mentira de Nagisa, si había hecho sus deberes, siempre los hacia desde que se lo prometió pero eso ya no tenía valor, todo el esfuerzo era en vano.

Esos días de verano estaban terminando, esta etapa de Nagisa ocurrió cuando apenas cursaban las primeras semanas de su tercer año en la Preparatoria de Iwatobi, esos días de grandes competencias, logros, triunfos, amistad y risas se disolvían más pronto de lo esperado todo por un pequeño tropiezo, un descuido de su corazón que estaba con la guardia baja y que, cuando menos lo notó, estaba latiendo acelerado ante la imagen de su mejor amigo.

¿Podía Nagisa haber decidido no sentir eso?

Pues ahora que veía a Rei caminar a su lado, sentir su aroma, escuchar su risa con aire de hegemonía y todas esas cosas que nadie nota en él supo que no podía, que era inevitable amarlo con la fuerza que lo hacía, que si alguna vez pensó que existía una persona creada para cada humano, Rei era esa persona para él. Como si al nacer una entidad divina hubiese dicho que necesitaba un joven apuesto de lentes y anticuado para complementar sus días, para hacerlo sentir tan lleno. Rei fue creado para él.

Sin embargo sentía que él no había sido creado para Rei.

—Nagisa-kun, está muy pensativo —comentó tan pronto llegaron al salón de clases. Nagisa dio un salto y empezó a mover las manos considerablemente para disculparse.

—E...es que me he desvelado jugando videojuegos, lo siento Rei-chan —se disculpó adorable como siempre hacia y ante eso el de cabellos azules suspiraba y alzaba los hombros, ese chico no tenía remedio.

—Procure no hacer eso, podría afectar sus estudios —Nagisa se puso de pie, pegó las manos y tomó un porte de soldadito.

—Si señor…—después rompió toda esa formalidad y sonrió adorable, como siempre era Nagisa, tan feliz como podía fingir estarlo.

La clase había iniciado y el rubio se sentaba siempre detrás de Rei. Desde ahí era feliz porque podía ver su nuca, notar como el cabello de aquella zona estaba perfectamente cortado y que, aunque crecía rápido, cada semana volvía a estar como la semana anterior. Rei era cuidadoso con cada detalle, incluso impresionado Nagisa notaba que su saco escolar o sus camisas de verano no tenían una sola mota de tela, de aquellas molestas que se forman al lavar, a diferencia de él que tenía tantas que debía de comprar un saco nuevo cada cambio de ciclo.

Estando ahí podía ver cuando Rei volteaba un poco a un lado mostrando un poco de la curvatura de su mandíbula, contar alguna que otra peca que caprichosa se asomaban desde el cuello de su camisa y apreciar lo que su vista alcanzara, perderse en él, permitirse verlo sin que nadie pensara que era raro, sin que Rei se molestase por ello. Entonces Nagisa cruzaba sus brazos en el banco, hundía un poco el rostro y se permitía fantasear en los inexistentes días en que el chico correspondiera sus sentimientos, como sería andar de la mano, sonreírse, recibir un abrazo, si quiera pensar en los brazos de él rodeándole le hacía querer gritar y exteriorizar su emoción. Pero no eran más que fantasías porque Rei no era homosexual como él, no era desagradable como él, no daba asco a sus padres ni decepcionaba a la gente, no pensaba que amar a su mejor amigo era genial.

Y es que Rei le conocía prácticamente bien, no tan bien como Makoto conocía a Haruka pero seguro con un poco de esfuerzo podrían competirles. Imaginen lo perfecto que es amar a tu mejor amigo, reír porque entienden las mismas cosas y no reñir por amigos pues tienen los mismos, disfrutar los mismos hobbies y saber de antemano que ver películas de terror es la mejor opción porque él tiembla como cachorro y seguro terminará abrazándote. Ir juntos a clases, tener la misma actividad extracurricular, caminar juntos a casa, verse los fines de semana e ir al parque de diversiones. Decidir ir juntos a Tokio y rentar un apartamento juntos, hacer de este su hogar.

Saber que antes fueron tantas cosas y ahora eran muchas más. Es perfecto amar a tu mejor amigo pero es horrible que él no se sienta igual.

—Nagisa-kun, Nagisa-kun la clase a terminado —el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y notó que todos se iban. Entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Rei.

—Lo siento Rei-chan, realmente estoy agotado—se excusó mientras echaba las cosas a su mochila, debían prepararse para las actividades después de todo eran capitán y vicecapitán.

—Lo veo en tu cara, si no puedes ir a la práctica ve a descanz…

—¡No! —ni siquiera le permitió terminar. La idea de irse a casa y enfrentar a sus padres, la idea de irse y no disfrutar los últimos momentos con Rei no eran para nada agradables. —Estoy bien, Rei-chan… no te preocupes.

Dijo riendo torpemente y moviendo la mano como si espantase una mosca más sin embargo el grito había sorprendido un poco al de lentes quien albergó la sospecha de que algo ocurría con su amigo. No quiso profundizar en detalles, sabía que de buenas a primeras si Nagisa tenía problemas no los externaría de inmediato y que bajo presión el pequeño se reprimía y seguiría fingiendo demencia. Así que si quería saber que le ocurría debía ser cauteloso, calculador como una fiera, muy al estilo de Ryuugazaki Rei.

Y la práctica estuvo sin inconvenientes. Nadar siempre despejaba un poco su mente y le hacía olvidar que había un mundo fuera del agua, un montón de cosas ocurrían fuera de los límites de esa piscina donde el nuevo equipo entrenaba. Gou fuera de la misma marcaba los tiempos, hacía anotaciones, borroneaba y creaba programas para mejorar la capacidad y habilidad de cada competidor. Tenían buenos reclutas, no tan enigmáticos como Haruka y Makoto pero con esfuerzo serían igual de buenos.

Un buen baño para limpiar sus cuerpos mientras entre charlas, risas y golpes con las toallas aminoraban la carga y el estrés del día, ignoraban la cercanía de los exámenes, pasaban de largo de sus conflictos personales. Aun así Nagisa llegado a ese punto no pudo evitar pensar que, si sus compañeros supieran sus gustos, pensarían repulsivo el tomar un baño con él. Temblarían, le mirarían de reojo y posiblemente dejarían el club. Pensarían que es horrible, que tal vez Nagisa les miraba con deseo, que realmente estaba en el club para ver a hombres en cueros.

Más no era así, es cierto que si amaba a Rei y pensaba que su cuerpo era un encanto ni siquiera a él le faltaba el respeto con intensiones morbosas. Su jugueteo, locuras y travesuras eran meramente puras con la intensión de establecer lazos y crear una amistad, misma que se volvió amor. Nagisa no era de los que veían cualquier hombre, babeaba y se abalanzaba contra él, Nagisa solo había amado a Rei, era al único, posiblemente sería el único. Pero seguramente quien supiera de su orientación pensaría mal, se persignaría y le señalaría llamándole pervertido.

Cosas como esas son las que solían pasar. Tristemente así era.

—Rei-chan ¿Puedo ir a dormir a tu casa? —preguntó mientras esperaban en la estación cuando el atardecer caía y la mayoría de la gente ya había partido a sus casas. Ambos sentados en las sillas de espera, Nagisa moviendo los pies con ternura mientras miraba el naranja del cielo que producía en su pecho cierta calidez.

—¿Olvidó anotar los apuntes de clase? —le reprendió con el tono de voz que usó en la pregunta. Nagisa sonrió avergonzado.

—Lo hice, lo siento..—el de lentes suspiró, no tenía remedio.

—Tiene que avisar a casa— sugirió, Nagisa simplemente comentó.

—Ya lo he hecho…—aunque aquello era una verdad a medias, solo mandó un mensaje diciendo que esa noche no iría sin más y apagó el móvil. De todas formas nada podía empeorar las cosas, se daría la libertad de hacer lo que le placiera durante esos últimos días, los últimos seis días en Iwatobi.

Anduvieron en el metrobus, uno a lado de otro. ¿Cuántas veces no deseó Nagisa recargar su cabeza en ese hombro? Vale, lo había hecho fingiendo quedarse dormido solo para sentir más de cerca a ese chico, pensar que Rei había chistado un poco más en su amabilidad no le había despertado. Se sentía un poco mal, es cierto, por haber abusado de la inocencia del otro más ahora esos momentos quedarían como bellos recuerdos de su amor de juventud, de su primer amor.

Llegaron a casa del peliazul, su habitación era pequeña y llena de libros hasta en rincones inhóspitos de la misma, todo en perfecto orden, todo tenía un lugar donde ir. Esa alfombra de peluche y la mesita en el centro donde solían estudiar y merendar, el escritorio donde Rei tenía apilados un montón de libros sobre cómo ser un buen líder, algo motivado por su nuevo estandarte de capitán, esa foto de Iwatobi ganando la competencia del verano que pasó. Ahí estaban los cuatro celebrando esa victoria, la última que tuvieron. Y aun cuando no había pasado tanto tiempo se sentía como si hubiera sido hace años, ahora esos días parecían distantes y más aún para Nagisa.

Acarició el cuadro sonriendo con melancolía mientras Rei buscaba algo de cena para ambos, entonces dirigió su atención en la cama del chico, tan pulcra y en orden a diferencia de la propia, perfecta como el chico mismo. Decidió darse el gusto, ¿Cuándo volvería a hacerlo? Así que lanzó la mochila de lado y se lanzó a la misma sintiendo el aroma impregnado de Rei. Tanta suavidad, esas noches en las que él se quedaba ahí divagando hasta dormir, soñando, despertando. ¿Qué cosas pensaría Rei antes de perderse en el sueño? Seguramente calculaba cosas, pensaba en cuestiones matemáticas como la posición perfecta del cuerpo antes de dormir o la teoría del sueño.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Qué hace? —dijo el chico entrando a su habitación no extrañado de la locura que el otro hacia puesto que en su costumbre estaba lanzarse y revolver las cobijas, aplastar las almohadas como si fuera un vil cachorrito.

—Me gusta la cama de Rei-chan, es tan cómoda. —emitió sentándose, los cabellos alborotados y las cobijas echas un lio. —aunque siempre aprecio el futón que preparas para mí, es muy cómodo también.

Y es que era cierto, las veces que se había quedado a dormir ahí no había estado en la misma cama, eso quedaba para su imaginación. Por respeto a sus sentimientos y a su anfitrión acomodaba un futón a lado de la cama del otro y se dormía feliz de saber que ambos estaban bajo el mismo techo, respirando el mismo aire, sintiéndole ahí. A veces charlaba antes de dormir hasta que se quedaba dormido y otras veces solo se quedaban en silencio.

—Cierto, iré por el…—dijo dejando la cena en la mesita. Unos panes de melón y té negro, algo agradable y de buen sabor. —Mientras tanto haga las anotaciones para que pueda dormir, no quiero que mañana esté desvelado.

—¡Sí!—respondió infantilmente alzando una mano al aire mientras Rei salía de la pieza. Entonces empezó a revisar los apuntes y se quedó maravillado por la claridad de estos, tan explícitos, tan bien anotados. La letra de Rei era hermosa mientras que él seguía escribiendo como niño. Le gustaba estudiar de los apuntes de Rei más que de los propios, así tenía otro pretexto para pasar las tardes con él. De igual forma buscaba enorgullecerlo y escribía lo más que podía aunque eso se llevaba entre las patas la claridad.

El de lentes volvió a la pieza, dejó el futón debidamente enrollado a lado de la cama y decidió no interrumpir la concentración de Nagisa. En cambio se puso en su escritorio y continuó con la lectura de uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Estando ahí totalmente perdido en su lectura Nagisa dio por terminado su labor y aprovechó para mirar más de la espalda de Rei. Tenía más músculos que él, era más alto que él y con ese porte de chico genio que a pocos atraía a Nagisa hacía suspirar.

—¿Ha terminado, Nagisa-kun?—el rubio asintió mostrándole un trabajo esplendido, esperando llevarse una felicitación más no hubo palabras, solo una casi invisible sonrisa por parte del de lentes que, sinceramente, hacía que el día de Nagisa hubiera sido hermoso.

El rubio lanzó su uniforme de lado quedando solo en boxers y camisa interior, Rei juntó estos como fanático de la limpieza que es y los echó a la lavadora, conociendo a Nagisa seguro planeaba usarlos así al día siguiente. Le pasó una de sus camisas para que vistiera, esta le quedaba grande pero para el rubio nadar en esa prenda era uno de los más grandes honores. La ropa limpia y tendida lista para ser planchada al despertar, los dientes lavados y ya bañados preparándose para dormir. Nagisa admiraba la correctitud del chico, como es que con esmero preparaba hasta el más último detalle; se fijó en la pequeña gota de agua que caía de sus cabellos y navegaba por su cuello hasta perderse en la pijama, se perdía en sus pestañas como abanico, en esas marquitas que los lentes habían dejado en su nariz, en sus cejas finas y en ese par de bellitos que amenazantes querían crecer en su barbilla. En su perfeccionismo Rei se rasuraba constantemente mientras Nagisa enfocaba la vista intentando encontrar algún bello facial pero nada. Infló los mofletes frente al espejo mientras la mano del peliazul le revolvía los cabellos.

—Ya saldrá —decía entendiendo la frustración del rubio, a su edad ya debería de tener cosas como pelo en pecho y un bigote descarado pero nada, Nagisa era moderadamente lampiño.

—Algún día tendré una barba de vikingo —fantaseaba. Entonces empezó a preguntarse cómo sería si Rei se dejase la barba, sería muy curioso de ver.

Corrió a prisa y se echó sobre el futón tapándose con las cobijas con la intensión de sentir ese aroma dulzón que era igual al de Rei, entrecerrar los ojos y verse rodeado totalmente de las cosas del chico, aun cuando la oscuridad del cuarto no lo permitiera, aun cuando el silencio invadiera. Esa sería la última vez que se encontraría ahí por respeto a sus sentimientos y por el bien de sí mismo, quería no dormirse y disfrutar de cada recoveco y cada espacio de la pieza, del piso limpio y de la almohada que el otro le había prestado.

—Rei-chan…—emitió más no recibió respuesta. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando pero al sentarse y mirar la cama donde el otro estaba le vio profundamente dormido. Entonces se aproximó, colocó sus brazos en la orilla de la cama y ahí sentado se quedó admirando las facciones del chico mientras dormía apacible.

Removió un mechón de su cabello con cuidado, para estudiar mejor su expresión, analizó cada línea, sus labios, sus parpados que se movían al dormir como cuando se sueña ¿Qué cosas soñaría Rei? Tal vez con competiciones o historias fantásticas aunque él no es amante de la fantasía, Rei siempre prefirió la realidad. En cambio Nagisa era fantasioso, Nagisa prefería soñar y perderse en un mundo en donde era feliz con él, donde se graduaban juntos y esas cosas, donde viajaban a visitar nuevamente a Haruka y Makoto, se tomaban de la mano cuando iban en el tren y Rei con la cara llena de vergüenza admitía haber encontrado en él la cosa más hermosa.

Necesitaba de esa fantasía para mantenerse sonriendo.

Una pequeña lágrima salió de sus orbes, la talló con su antebrazo y prefirió echarse al futón. No quería que Rei despertara y le viese así, tapó sus labios para que no le escuchara sollozar, deseó que no le viera temblar. El día había pasado, un día menos podía contar a lado de Ryuugazaki Rei.

La mañana fue fatídica, lo sentía en el ardor de sus ojos y se regañó mentalmente por haber llorado toda la noche, ahora Rei notaría sus nada atractivas bolsas y esa hinchazón en los parpados. Apenas escuchó los ruidos del joven de lentes en señal de que se estaba despertando el rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y ponerse cualquier metal frio para reducir la hinchazón. Rei cuando le vio correr a velocidad pensó que seguramente sufría una nada honrosa "descarga mañanera" pero cuando el chico duró demasiado tiempo en el baño empezó a preocuparse.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Está todo bien? —dijo al otro lado de la puerta sorprendiendo al rubio quien tartamudeó levemente.

—E..Eh. Sí, no te preocupes Rei-chan…—dijo mintiendo. Ya había podido reducir un poco el rojo de sus parpados pero aun así se notaba esa coloración y los bordes. Suspiró pegando aquel bote metálico en sus ojos y echándose tanta agua fría como pudiera.

—Abra la puerta por favor, lleva ahí veinte minutos y se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela —reprendió. Rei también tenía que lavar sus dientes y esas cosas, tampoco podía ser desconsiderado así y apretando los puños contra el lavabo optó por usar su flequillo para tapar sus ojos y abrir así la puerta. Ni que decir que Rei se sorprendió de ver al joven con los ojos tapados con las hebras rubias así que desconfiado intentó quitar el flequillo del rostro de Nagisa pero este lo detuvo.

—No lo hagas Rei-chan, es mi nuevo estilo ¿No me veo cool? —dijo nervioso haciendo que el otro tuviese una venita en la frente.

—Deje de jugar y vaya a vestirse…—dijo retirando la mano de su frente, no había tiempo para discutir por las locuras de Nagisa, y precisamente el rubio era quien menos tiempo tenía.

Se palmeó la cara un par de veces y decidió no pensar en ello. Estaban a martes, habría muchas cosas que hacer esa semana y momentos a los que arrastraría a ese chico, posiblemente al final…igual y podría ser…que le diga un poco el por qué.

Amaba que Rei lavara su ropa, ahora esta se quedaba impregnada con el aroma a lavanda, no tenía motas y lucía reluciente. Estaba tan bien planchada y pulcra que le hacía sentir como si fuera nueva. Miró al chico agradeciendo con la mirada, infló los mofletes con los ojos brillantes y emitió algo que el peliazul no se esperaba.

—Rei-chan será un buen esposo…—dijo haciendo que el de lentes levantase los hombros en un escalofrío que recorrió su columna. ¿Esposo? ¿Matrimonio? Rei no pensaba en esas cosas, el amor le parecía absurdo e innecesario, un invento de las personas para poder sentirse completos pero Rei se sentía completo y satisfecho consigo mismo como para pensar en compartir su vida con otra persona.

—Eso no pasará, volar libre es hermoso —dijo emitiendo majestuosidad en sus palabras y haciendo reír al rubio ante sus mohines exagerados.

Realmente no pasaría ¿Eh? Rei no tenía interés en el amor, no veía belleza y perfección en él, no le atraía esas cosas como besos y abrazos, arrumacos o situaciones subidas de tono. Rei no veía en todo aquello algo por lo cual preocuparse y buscar, no le importaba el amor. Eso estaba bien y egoístamente Nagisa pensaba que tras su partida Rei no amara a nadie por que enterarse de alguna forma, aunque sea por un descuido, descubrir que el chico cambió su concepto del amor y encontró a una dulce jovencita perfecta que alegrara sus días sería la muerte para Nagisa.

Esperaba que si no sería de él al menos no fuera de nadie más. Egoísta ¿No?

* * *

><p><em>¿Les a gustado? Espero que si.<em>

**_-Yisus_**


	2. Soledad

_Traigo a ustedes la segunda entrega de este fanfic. Este cap es un poco más corto que el primero por que la situación del siguiente lo amerita. No se cuantos capitulos vaya a durar, hay tanto que quiero hacer de este fanfic que...!Ah! Espero que lo sigan leyendo y disfrutando. MIL Y UN GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS._

_Disfruten [sufran] el cap_

* * *

><p>Apenas se animó a encender el móvil y ver el ataque de mensajes en el mismo de sus familiares que estaban muy molestos ante su actitud, entre ellos mensajes de sus hermanas preocupadas por él. Debía disculparse con ellas, les llevaría algún pastelillo, ellas también habían sido afectadas por toda esa locura de sus padres y no se había detenido a pensar un poco en las tres. Respondió algunos mensajes y miró a Rei.<p>

—Estaban algo preocupados porque me dormí sin responderles…—Rei asintió entendiendo mientras iban camino a la escuela aunque no trotando como otras veces si no en el metrobus. Los paisajes mañaneros pasaban, algo atiborrado de gente, estudiantes, charlas y risas. Ambos iban de pie, para Nagisa era difícil alcanzar el barandal para no caer por lo que buscaba un asiento o como sostenerse y cuando no había de otra se sostenía de la mochila de Rei pese a la vergüenza del otro por ser observados, que les malinterpretasen.

Para Nagisa era la gloria ir sostenido aunque sea de su maletín, era un acto íntimo del cual solo él tenía privilegio y saber que otra persona les vería y diría "Que linda pareja" era una idea fantasiosa, obviamente la gente no pensaba que era lindo pero por ese instante poco importaba lo que pensaran los otros, en ese momento Rei era solo suyo. Se aferró a la bolsa esperando no soltarse, no dejarlo ir, quedarse así siempre.

Las clases normales, mirar su nuca, ver el tiempo pasar entre esos mechones. Se acercó furtivo a robarle un lápiz y en el proceso pudo oler su cabello, ese aroma delicado de él que tanto disfrutaba. Ahora que se había bañado en su casa y siendo él quien lavase su ropa sentía que su mundo, aun cuando este estuviese destruido, olía a Rei.

—Rei-chan ¿Quieres ir a comer helado? —dijo cuando llegó la hora de salida. El chico se extrañó un poco, es cierto que Nagisa pasaba mucho tiempo con él pero ahora tal vez estaba mucho más apegado que otros días. Tomó sus cosas, ese día no tendrían práctica así que estaba bien darse un respiro.

—Aunque no puedo estar mucho, los exámenes son pronto —señaló alzando un dedo al aire. Nagisa sonrió asintiendo.

—No importa, seguro Rei-chan aprobará todos. —entonces el peliazul ladeó la cabeza con preocupación. ¿No era mejor decir "aprobaremos"?. Ya preguntaría, ya lo sabría.

Un rico helado de vainilla acompañado de un agradable clima mientras la gente pasaba y ellos sentados en el parque esperaban a terminarse el cono. Había temas casuales, recuerdos de Haruka y Makoto, tantas historias que compartían. Rememorarlas le causaba dolor pero era una forma muy propia de expresar que han sido importantes, que siempre lo serán. Y entonces, viendo el perfil de Rei a través del atardecer pensó en decirle "Te amo y hasta siempre" pero entonces los orbes purpuras le miraron y toda esa tristeza y melancolía se volvió una felicidad absoluta.

Era hora de ir a casa, Nagisa bajó del vagón y alzó la mano diciendo adiós con esta. Rei respondió de la misma forma más se sintió diferente, esa vez fue diferente, esa vez se sintió triste.

Retornó a clases al día siguiente y el saber que el rubio no le había seguido en todo el camino le producía un sabor extraño en los labios. Amargo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al no sentir esa mirada incómoda en su nuca, saber que no estaba ahí. Durante el receso se sintió algo solitario, no lo había digerido de esa forma pero tras la partida de Haruka y Makoto solo tenía la compañía de Nagisa y ocasionalmente la de Gou. Ahora que no estaba el rubio jaloneándolo para merendar la comida tenía un mal sabor.

Tomó su móvil y marcó, si algo había pasado debió ser el primero en enterarse ¿No es así?. Se sorprendió ante la contestación rápida y escucho un ajetreo para dar paso a un silencio extraño.

—¿Na…Nagisa-kun?—susurró dudoso y entonces pudo escuchar su voz.

—Hey, Rei-chan…disculpa por dejarte solo hoy yo…amanecí algo enfermo —dijo pero con voz baja "Gripa tal vez" pensó Rei mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos y proseguía.

—Procure sacar un justificante médico y ni piense que se ha librado de sus tareas. Se las llevaré por la tarde y…

—Eh, no…no… no es necesario Rei-chan —contestó nervioso aunque aun usando ese tono bajo.

—Si teme a pegarme la gripe debe saber que yo no me enfermo tan fácilmente —dijo ególatra, alzando el pecho como siempre.

—No, no es eso… —dijo aquello en tono suave y suspiró —iré después de clases por ellos.

—Si está enfermo no debería salir….—escuchó algo al oro lado de la línea, un ruido.

—Nos veremos ahí a la salida, adiós Rei-chan —entonces la llamada se cortó sin poder dar más explicaciones dejando un mundo de dudas en Ryuugazaki Rei.

Al otro lado de la línea Nagisa escondía el móvil bajo las almohadas y fingía seguir dormido entre las cobijas mientras su madre, con bolsa en mano, le veía desde el marco de la puerta. La noche en que Nagisa regresó después de haber desaparecido un día entero fue horrible, los gritos y discusiones, su padre iracundo ante la rebeldía del rubio y al final unas claras palabras "Ya no hay necesidad de que vayas a la escuela estos días…".

Los tres días que tenía para convivir con Rei se esfumaron, ya no podría asistir a la escuela de Iwatobi. No pensó que sus padres serían tan extremistas pero tampoco debía subestimarlos, desde que le prohibieron nadar supo que las cosas no serían fáciles. Entonces se encerró a su habitación y quiso permanecer así hasta que los días y los años se disolvieran y olvidase poco a poco lo doloroso que era estar así, respirar.

Pero vio entre todo una pequeña esperanza, un hueco de la distracción de sus padres en el cual podía escabullirse y encontrarse con Rei justo a la hora de salida, solo serían unos instantes, más que suficiente para estar feliz el resto del día. Tomó su mochila, una gorra y se puso unos lentes oscuros para no llamar la atención más lograba el efecto contrario. Subió al transporte mirando los paisajes de Iwatobi andar, debía ir contra el reloj, tenía el tiempo encima. No puso cuidado en nada ni en nadie, el atardecer amenazaba con caer, Rei ya debía haber acabado sus actividades del club y en un momento, seguramente él…

Se detuvo el transporte, las puertas y abrieron y lo vio ahí de pie. Su corazón latió con fuerza, no era legal amarlo tanto y sufrir de igual manera por sentirse así. Tomó aire y caminó fuera del transporte, se quitó las gafas mostrando sus ojos rosáceos y vio a Rei directamente.

—Nagisa-kun ¿Podría decirme que está pasando? —el rubio alzó los hombros y sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo.

—Me cayó mal la cena y debía estar en cama pero no quería que me vieras así y decidí dar un paseo…—Rei incrédulo alzó una ceja y se aproximó al más bajo sacando su libreta y poniéndosela en el pecho.

—Esas son las tareas del día, espero que mañana pueda presentarse…—Nagisa tomó la libreta con ambas manos y asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Espero mañana estar mejor y si no es así…—entrecerró los ojos— ¿Podríamos vernos el viernes, Rei-chan? —entonces el transporte de ambos se detuvo detrás de Nagisa moviendo sus cabellos que alcanzaban a colarse bajo el gorro. Rei tuvo una sensación melancólica en esas palabras, como si pudiese entender vagamente que algo no estaba bien con Nagisa. Solo sonrió y suavemente dijo.

—Si…

Más al día siguiente pese a la ausencia de Nagisa se sintió como si estuviese presente. Los mensajes de texto hacían vibrar su celular en plena clase y aun cuando quisiera cortarle el rollo le era difícil, estaba tan acostumbrado al rubio que repentinamente cortar comunicación era algo que no podía digerir fácilmente. Entonces furtivo revisaba un mensaje más y sonreía ladino. Durante la comida, parte del entrenamiento, hasta que estos no salieron más, hasta que la batería murió. Entonces subió al transporte y vio la tarde caer en Iwatobi como caen tantas cosas, como sentía caer a Nagisa. Al día siguiente sería viernes, el día en que se verían y es entonces, de la manera que fuera, que investigaría que le ocurría y solo había una manera.

Día viernes, aun cuando sus padres estuvieran en casa escaparía. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto con seguro, apiló almohadas dentro de su cama para hacer tiempo y miró la distancia de la ventana al suelo. Justo al frente de su ventana había un techo que daba a la cochera y después de llegar a ese solo quedaría saltar. Con mucho cuidado salió, solamente portaba su mochila por cualquier cosa y usando ropa casual para mayor comodidad dio un salto hacia el techo de la cochera, corrió a paso lento hacia una esquina y, calculando mentalmente, dio un salto para girar un par de veces por el césped hasta chocar con la pared y lanzar un quejido. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, se limpió las prendas y quitó las ramitas de la cabeza para a prisa huir trotando de casa. Sus sonidos no pasaron desapercibidos, alguien le observaba desde la ventana.

Corrió hacia la estación viendo que se hacía algo tarde pero esperaba encontrar a Rei esperando su tren. Subió al que iba a la escuela y sintió el peso en sus hombros pues sería la última vez que vería al chico de lentes.

El último día con Rei y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

Lo que Nagisa no sabía de igual forma es que tras la partida del transporte uno más llegaba, Rei descendía en la estación a las cercanías de la casa del rubio y tranquilo emprendía camino hacia la misma. Ya había ido un par de ocasiones, no lo hacía seguido puesto que los padres de Nagisa eran un tanto serios y sus hermanas le asustaban un poco pero la situación lo ameritaba. Tomó aire y tocó la puerta un par de veces esperando respuesta al otro lado pero solo escuchó un grito que le dejó sorprendido.

—…pero me va a escuchar…—el hombre abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su hijo pero a quien vio en el marco era al joven de lentes que había distorsionado su camino, esa mala influencia para su hijo. Gruñó ante Rei quien le observaba confuso, un tanto intimidado —Tú….¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—¿Di…disculpe? —preguntó temeroso más el padre de Nagisa volvió a gritar.

—Tu eres el culpable de que mi hijo sea así, de que sea una vergüenza para la familia….

El hombre gritoneaba llamando la atención de los vecinos y haciendo temblar al joven de lentes que no sabía siquiera como huir por las acusaciones del padre de su mejor amigo.

Mientras, en la estación cercana a la escuela, el rubio bajaba buscando con la mirada a Rei esperando encontrarle. Un mensaje llamó su atención y lo hizo parpadear hasta que, leyendo línea por línea, empezó a temblar del miedo, de la impresión y retrocedió en sus pasos corriendo de vuelta al transporte de retorno a casa. Su hermana le había avisado que Rei estaba ahí y que su padre se estaba descargando con él.

Nagisa no dejó de temblar todo el camino, miraba e imploraba ir más rápido, llegar a tiempo antes de que su padre dijera a Rei lo que pasaba. Sus pies golpeaban e piso del temblor mientras las estaciones pasaban, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Apenas se detuvo salió empujando gente, corriendo como nunca había hecho aun cuando sentía que sus pies flagelaban de rato, aun cuando su respiración no daba para más y entró sin cuidado alguno a su casa la cual estaba en silencio. Respiró agitado mirando a los lados y tras dar unos pasos escuchó a su padre caminar con paso voraz hacia él y levantarle la mano. Por instinto Nagisa se cubrió el rostro y retrocedió más el golpe nunca llegó.

—Suéltame, solo así aprenderá….—decía el padre.

—Déjalo ya…por favor —su madre sollozaba destrozada deteniendo el brazo de su padre mientras Nagisa temblaba preguntándose aún por Rei — Nagisa, a tu habitación ahora….

El rubio no tuvo oportunidad ni de chistar ni de quejarse y fue a prisa a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras mientras revisaba su móvil a ver si Rei se había comunicado pero nada. Empezó a girar de un lado a otro en su cuarto, se tallaba los cabellos consternado, se mordía las uñas y por último se tiraba contra la cama apretando la almohada. Su respiración desvariada, una ansiedad insuperable mientras las lágrimas querían salir, escapar al igual que un grito de frustración.

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y alzó la vista con los ojos llorosos, rojos. Una joven se apareció mirando al pequeño rubio con preocupación en el rostro más impulsivamente el rubio fue hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.

—Hermana….¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Rei-chan? —preguntó en medio de todo su llanto. La chica lo separó un poco y bajó la cabeza —¿Lo…lo sabe? ¿Papá le dijo a Re-chan que yo….

La chica asintió un poco y entonces el mundo de Nagisa se vino abajo. Retrocedió varios pasos y cayó al suelo sujetándose la cabeza, los cabellos, temeroso, asustado totalmente. Empezó a negar diciéndose que todo era un mal sueño, que eso no le podía estar pasando, que Rei no debía enterarse y menos de esa manera. Su hermana tenía el corazón apretado de ver a su hermanito llorar de esa manera, le destrozaba.

—Escucha Nagi…dijo la joven acercándose a su hermano para acariciarle los cabellos —lo mejor era que se enterase así él no te buscará y papá estará más tranquilo…

—Rei-chan me odiará….le daré asco…no quiero, no quiero —dijo hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas apretando los parpados, sollozando desesperado-

—Nagi… es mejor así….pronto le habrás olvidado…

Y si todo fuera tan fácil como decirlo Nagisa estaría aliviado más esa misma noche no pudo dormir, ni siquiera pudo llorar y se limitaba a ver hacia el mueble donde su celular reposaba. Suspiró con fuerza mientras se quedaba observando como el amanecer llegaba y un nuevo día de su tormentosa vida comenzaba.

Las maletas ya hechas y apiladas en la entrada de su casa, sus hermanas le despedían con tristeza pidiéndole que por favor se cuidase. Las tres le querían mucho, habían sentido el peso de los regaños de su padre, el hombre culpaba a todos de lo que pasaba con Nagisa como si fuese una enfermedad, como si vestirlo de niña a veces por bromear fuese una de las causas. Se equivocaba, totalmente, eso no tenía nada que ver más no escuchaba razones.

Llegaron a la central de trenes, el silencio entre él y sus padres era horrible, le dolía tanto que las cosas fuesen ahora así. Apretaba el mango de la maleta mientras un par más alrededor le acompañaban. Miraba a la silenciosa nada, al paisaje armonioso de Iwatobi por última vez. La gente que iba y venía, esos abrazos dulces de bienvenida y despedida, él no tenía nada de eso. Bajó la mirada al suelo mientras escuchaba a sus padres hablar de otras cosas sintiéndose excluido, como si no existiera ahí, como si solo fueran a deshacerse de él y fingir que nada había pasado ahí.

Unos pasos en la cercanía se escucharon, Nagisa alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos purpuras mirándole fijamente. Las cejas denotaban su preocupación y su mirada mucha tristeza. Nagisa estuvo por emitir su nombre pero acto seguido apretó los labios. Sus padres no habían notado la presencia del megane al otro lado de la estación, justo cruzando la línea de trenes, e imposibilitado para acercarse alzó el móvil al aire, el de Nagisa vibró en su bolsillo y este lo sacó mirando el texto que se desplegaba.

"Quisiera ir hacia usted pero parece que tendré problemas de hacerlo. Nagisa-kun, espero que todo esto pase. No quiero que se preocupe pensando que estoy molesto yo solo puedo preocuparme por su bienestar independientemente de las causas. Espero que ellos reconsideren… no podría seguir sin el vicecapitan de Iwatobi"

Rei siempre fue tan correcto y claro con sus palabras. Saber que no estaba molesto por sus sentimientos le producía cierta paz y verlo ahí sabía que significaba que era importante para él aunque no de la forma en que deseaba. Lo sabía a ver su porte, su actitud. Rei siempre fue así con todos, con sus amigos, actuando prudente y con preocupación si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Nagisa lo sabía, sabía qué lugar ocupaba en el corazón del de lentes.

"Gracias por entender, Rei-chan. Discúlpame por todo yo estoy bien y espero que estemos bien nosotros… "

Tras escribir eso el tren arribó a la estación. Nagisa contuvo una lágrima y sonrió de esa forma que tiene para ocultar su tristeza. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Rei, con sus labios que le sonreían en una confirmación de que todo estaba bien, con esa forma tan especial que tiene de tranquilizar sus nervios hasta que los vagones taparon la imagen del joven. Nagisa giró y se despidió de sus padres educadamente, sin mucho ánimo y tomó sus maletas para subir lentamente al transporte. Su móvil vibró y tras revisar el mensaje sus ojos enrojecieron.

"Nosotros estamos bien. Por favor regrese pronto, Nagisa.-kun"

El rubio apretó el móvil contra el pecho y miró por la ventana del tren que empezaba a avanzar, pudo verlo en la lejanía dejando la estación. Que impotencia era no poder detener en esta ocasión las decisiones de sus padres, que triste era no poder ser aceptado por su propia sangre y alejado de una de las pocas personas importantes de su vida aunque ahora sentía entre la paz de saber que Rei aún le consideraba y la tristeza de alejarse de él dejando un nudo en la garganta en ambos. Mientras Rei caminaba por Iwatobi apretando el móvil con una mano, sosteniendo sus gafas con la otra y tallándose los ojos con el antebrazo. En él solo había un sentimiento de culpa.

Ahora Nagisa se había ido, no todo iba a ser fácil, no todo era como los cuentos donde las cosas podían resolverse de la noche a la mañana, no todo estaba bien siempre. Nagisa lo supo, desde que empezó a sentir ese temblor en sus manos al ver a Rei entendió que las cosas serían complicadas sobre todo porque su amigo no le consideraba de igual forma y veía en el amor una estupidez aunque, pensándolo mejor ahora, podría haber sido peor…podría haberlo odiado.

"Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, Rei-chan…"

Escribió por última vez hundiendo la cabeza en el respaldo mientras los paisajes se borraban a los costados, mientras el peliazul miraba el móvil estando en esas calles y sonreía mientras suspiraba con los orbes cristalinos mirando al cielo. ¿Habrá hecho lo correcto al dejarle partir?

Pero, siendo sinceros, no podía haber hecho más que eso.

Habían pasado los días y las noches, las prácticas y las clases una tras otras de una forma tan soporífera y común que le recordaba a los días en que estaba en el club de atletismo. Su único apoyo cercano era Gou quien no tenía muy en claro la repentina partida de Nagisa y el por qué, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Rei no había hecho nada para detenerlo.

Si se lo preguntaba a si mismo podía decir que era simplemente por miedo ¿A qué? Eso no podía saberlo.

Y es que aun cuando pensara en que podía temer a los sentimientos de Nagisa hacia él la realidad es que no era así. No podía corresponderlos, es cierto, para Rei Ryuugazaki el tema del amor era algo que no cabía dentro de su ecuación de la vida, una irregularidad en el camino pero no por ello juzgaba a quienes lo sentían y ni que decir que se sentía halagado de que su amigo sintiera algo por él.

Pero ese mismo sentimiento le hacía sentir culpable…sentía que era su culpa que Nagisa confundiera las cosas y por ello no le había retenido por que estaba tan ocupado diciendo que fue su causa como para pensar en algo más.

Gou claro que lo había notado, desde los sentimientos de Nagisa hasta la reacción de Rei con respecto a su partida pero no había dicho nada. Todo desde aquella vez que creyeron que Rei salía con su antiguo excompañero de atletismo, Nagisa había reaccionado de una forma más tranquila que de costumbre y eso, en alguien tan hiperactivo, era extraño. Nagisa solo había fruncido el ceño suavemente y puesto una cara triste. El instinto femenino y leer tantas historias de amor le dieron la respuesta.

Tal vez ella debió haberse acercado más a su amigo, tal vez ella debió decirle a Rei, tal vez ahora todo estaría mejor.

Pero entre tantos tal vez las risas e ideas locas del grupo se borraron, los éxitos se volvieron un puñado de "por poco" y las glorias que llegaron a tener no sabían dulces, estaban tan vacías. Con un nuevo vicecapitan Rei siguió liderando al equipo, tardó mucho tiempo entre mirar el teléfono y pensar en cómo informarle a Haruka y Makoto lo ocurrido, ese par tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado con otras cosas como para darles una preocupación más, es entonces que Rei volvía a colgar el teléfono y hundirse en la cama.

Rei se sentía solo en ese dilema, en esa situación.

Rei se sentía algo solo en la vida misma.


	3. Llamadas

_Después de la aprobación de mi editora aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Así que si sufren culpen a la editora. _

_Disfruten el cap!_

* * *

><p>Rei mantuvo en alto el nombre de Iwatobi. Desde los aglomerados pasillos de las competencias de natación de la zona se hablaba con frecuencia de lo esperado que era ver una carrera entre Samezuka e Iwatobi. Era como un clásico deseado por todos desde que hacía tres años en que los chicos habían creado carreras reñidas e intensas que quedarían grabadas para futuras generaciones. Con nuevos capitanes y competidores el desempeño no había descendido en lo absoluto y todos los involucrados parecían tener un futuro prometedor.<p>

—Rei-san —dijo Aichirou Nitori, el capitán del equipo de Samezuka acercándose mientras alzaba la mano amistosamente. Pese a ser de equipos rivales se podía decir que mantenían una camaradería dentro de lo establecido aunque el peligris tenía mayor amistad con el ahora ausente rubio —¿Dónde está Nagisa-kun?

Rei apretó sutilmente los labios. Desde hacía meses escuchaba frecuentemente esa pregunta en la escuela misma, en el club de natación, cuando partía en soledad a la estación y cuando sus padres se empezaron a extrañar de que el rubio hiperactivo no había ido a visitarles desde hacía un tiempo. Cada vez que alguien preguntaba ello dolía más que la anterior pues le hacía recordar que el chico ahora estaba muy lejos y que para colmo no sabía nada de él.

—Tuvo que partir a Hokkaido —comentó como respuesta automática a esa misma pregunta —por cuestiones familiares.

—Ya veo, es una lástima no verlo competir nuevamente —dijo considerablemente entristecido del peligris. Aun cuando se quejara constantemente de la efusividad del chico le tenía empatía, cariño. Nagisa era como su némesis y amigo, no al grado de la amistad-rivalidad de Haruka y Rin pero si tenía cierto sentido de competitividad con el ahora exvicecapitan de Iwatobi.

—¡Nitori-senpai! —corrió Momotarou hacia los dos chicos colgándose vilmente de Nitori. Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista podía respirar con cierta tranquilidad de que solamente el pelinaranja se le colgaba encima y no tenía dos chicos trepados de él.—Oh…¿Viene Gou-san contigo? —dijo Momotarou al ver a Rei ahí.

—Tienes que saludar antes, Momo-san —le reprendió.

—Ehehe, lo siento —se disculpó torpemente. Rei negó riendo aunque por dentro al ver a ese par le hacía recordar un poco la relación que había tenido con el rubio. Se preguntó si acaso ellos dos pasaban por cosas como las que Nagisa y él habían pasado, si pasarían por todo lo que ellos estaban pasando.

—Ella no ha venido, solo el resto del equipo —Momotarou hizo un puchero mientras Nitori suspiró irritado por las prioridades de su kouhai.

—Tenemos que volver con los demás, fue un gusto saludarle, Rei-san —dijo muy educado el peligris con una reverencia la cual fue imitada por el hiperactivo pelinaranja quien acto seguido volvió corriendo a su equipo —y si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo.

Rei le miró con cierta sorpresa y bajó la vista con una sonrisa. ¿Acaso habría visto a través de su pena? Bueno ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si desde la partida de Nagisa las sonrisas de Rei se habían vuelto menos frecuentes, tenía un aura perdida y triste que todos percibían. Es como si hubieran apagado la última vela del cuarto oscuro de su vida. Mientras Nitori partía podía ver como sombras de lo que sería si él estuviera ahí. Si Nagisa estuviera a su lado justo en ese momento gritaría "!Nos vemos, Ai-chan!" con tal enjundia mientas Nitori se quejaría de ser llamado 'Ai-chan'.

Era triste el 'si estuviera aquí…' que diariamente le atormentaba.

Y es que inclusive estando en clases la carencia de la vista penetrante de Nagisa a su nuca empezaba a hacer eco por su ausencia y constantemente giraba la cabeza hacia el lugar donde el otro se encontraba notando solo el vacío, sombras vagas de quien debía estar ahí y no tan lejos.

Por las noches miraba su celular y revisaba los mensajes del rubio, aquel último que decía "Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, Rei-chan…" y cuya fecha parecía tan distante a la que ahora el calendario marcaba. Desde entonces no había sabido más de él y tontamente no había hecho intento de buscarle pero ¿Cómo?¿Por dónde empezar? No podía tomar sus maletas e ir a Hokkaido tocando de puerta en puerta esperando que el rubio abriera la puerta y dijera "Te extrañé, Rei-chan"

Podía haberle enviado un mensaje pero ¿Y si no contestaba? Se sentiría peor, se preocuparía más, se ahogaría en la incertidumbre y por ello mismo había decidido mantenerse en el momento en que quedaron como amigos, en que todo quedó 'bien', en esa fecha y remitente que le ayudaba a mantenerse y decir "sé que va a volver…". Prefirió pegar su teléfono al pecho como cada noche y cerrar los ojos agradeciendo que sin importar si las horas y los días pasaban Nagisa seguía siendo su amigo justo como en ese último mensaje.

—Rei…—dijo la voz de la pelirroja sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No supo en que momento había despertado y salido de casa, ni cuando llegó a la escuela ni como había terminado en el receso comiendo solo en el tejado. De hecho, desde que ellos tres habían partido así habían sido sus comidas. Gou tenía amigas y pasaba los descansos con ellas, pero él…

—Lo siento, estaba pensativo —la chica se puso las manos en las caderas haciendo un puchero.

—Lo he notado y por ello te haré compañía hoy, si no te molesta —la chica mostró su bento al de lentes y el tardó un par de segundos en aceptar su propuesta. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en aquel lugar comiendo en un silencio profundo mientras los minutos pasaban. La chica después de probar su comida tres veces dejó reposar los palillos encima de su plato y suspiró—Rei…¿Quieres hablar?

—¿No hacíamos eso? —la chica negó.

—Hemos estado en silencio desde que llegué —Rei emitió suavemente un "oh…" mientras ella le miraba entristecida —así ha sido desde que se fue …—Rei cerró los ojos en señal de que no quería entrar a ese tema pero Gou no resistió —sé que necesitas hablar de ello.

—Supongo…pero eso no cambia las cosas ¿no? —Rei sonrió con melancolía y Gou pudo encontrar en esos ojos violeta la culpa. No sabía a grandes rasgos el por qué Nagisa había partido repentinamente pero el silencio y la tristeza de Rei le indicaban que él tenía algo que ver o sabia al respecto.

—No pero te ayudará a ti…—Rei tapó su comida y la guardó dentro de la bolsa plástica.

—No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien —dijo mientras se excusaba para retirarse. Gou empezó a desesperarse por la actitud del chico.

—¡No lo estás! ¡Por eso estoy aquí? —el otro no se detuvo, solo se disponía a retirarse de la azotea dejando atrás a la pelirroja sabiendo que era un error enemistarse con la única persona que quedaba a su lado pero no sabía cómo responder las preguntas insistentes de la chica —¡Rei! ¡Hablaré con Haru y Makoto de esto!.

Rei se detuvo, él no había podido hacerlo para no atiborrarlos de un problema que obviamente no tenía solución pero si era decisión de la chica decirle al par lo ocurrido y preocuparlos entonces sería cosa de ella y no suya.

—Si crees que es lo mejor, adelante —y dicho esto salió del lugar dejando atrás a la pelirroja quien apretaba los labios y entrecerraba los orbes preocupada. Algo habría que hacer tanto para contactar a Nagisa, saber si estaba bien y subir los ánimos del desairado Ryugazaki Rei.

Para disolver sus preocupaciones por un instante el peliazul decidió ir al centro comercial. Necesitaba de un nuevo bañador para las próximas competencias, la más grande de todas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y cuando menos pensara dejaría de ser el capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Para el gran acto final debía de lucir esplendoroso, único, sublime como siempre había intentado y mientras veía los bañadores sonrió sutilmente al recordar como aquella hilera se llenaba de charlas y risas de sus amigos que le ayudaban a escoger algo que le quedase.

Ahora miraba a sus lados y todos eran sombras del pasado. Haruka decidiendo con el entrecejo fruncido entre trajes que lucían completamente iguales, Makoto reprendiéndolo por ello mientras Nagisa andaba de un lado a otro corriendo con sus lentes puestos. Esos días parecían que hubiesen sido ayer y sin embargo ya había pasado casi dos años.

—¿Rei-san? —una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la vista al joven detrás de él. Nitori Aichirou lo veía con confusión mientras traía una bolsa en brazos por lo que dedujo que estaba ahí de compras.

—Nitori-san. Que sorpresa —el chico asintió sonriendo sutilmente y tras el no muy intenso saludo decidió esperar a que el de lentes pagara su compra para salir juntos del lugar. No había pecado en que dos capitanes de equipos rivales charlaran un rato.—Me sorprende verlo solo.

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de Momo y quería comprarle algo…—ríe torpemente —debo decir que fue difícil venir sin que me siguiera, ha hecho un berrinche enorme.

—Ya veo, lo entiendo—dijo Rei riendo de igual manera y entonces propuso ir por un helado. Tiempo sobraba y lo que Rei necesitaba era hablar más y pensar menos. Tal vez debió hacer aquello con Gou en vez de 'discutir' de aquella forma pero justo lo que en ese momento necesitaba no era hundir en sus sentimientos depresivos a alguien importante como ella, tampoco a Nitori pero al menos él parecía que sería más imparcial y abierto que la chica.

—¿Hay algo que le preocupe, Rei-san? —dijo Nitori sentado a su lado mientras probaba su helado de fresa. La bolsa con el obsequio de Momo reposaba en el suelo y la gente pasaba en las cercanías ajenos al par de jóvenes que descansaban sentados bajo la sombra en la jardinera del parque. Rei suspiró y miró su helado sin siquiera probarlo.

—Lo hay…—torció una mueca, Nitori le escuchaba atentamente. Hablar con alguien que no tenía que ver directamente con el problema parecía una idea muy atractiva pero no quería hundirse en detalles que tal vez no debería contar —es sobre Nagisa-kun…temo que él se fue por mi culpa y…eso me está torturando.

Nitori hizo una expresión de preocupación alzando las cejas mientras veía el perfil triste de Rei. El chico, quien era notoriamente más bajo, movió los pies contra el concreto de la banqueta ligeramente infantil y alzó la vista enderezando la espalda mientras pensaba que decirle al chico.

—Yo no creo que sea así…conozco bien a Nagisa-kun y no creo que él se fuera por su culpa —dijo sin ser de mucha ayuda, lo supo al ver que Rei no mejoraba —Eh…lo siento soy torpe para esto y yo…

—Descuide…no debería desahogarme con usted pero no sé a quién acudir —Nitori se talló la cabeza y volvió a probar su helado mientras pensaba en algo más.

—Lo que quiero decir es… Nagisa-kun le tiene mucha estima y cariño ¿No? ¿Cree que él se alejaría así de usted? ¿Cree que Nagisa-kun le culparía? —cuestionó haciendo que Rei abriera los ojos—No sé por qué se ha ido pero estoy seguro de que Nagisa-kun desea volver porque él no soporta estar lejos y si él regresa será por usted y solo usted…. Después de todo es su amigo más preciado ¿No?

Entonces el último mensaje volvió a su mente "Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, Rei-chan…" y supo que Nitori tenía razón. Si es cierto que la causa de su partida eran sus sentimientos aquello no era tan culpa suya si no de la situación, el tiempo y lugar en cómo se desenvolvió todo. Enamorarse es algo inevitable, al menos dentro de lo que había escuchado sobre historias de amor y romance, pero si aquella 'confesión' o ese secreto de Nagisa se hubiera descubierto cuando fuesen más grandes, cuando la autoridad familiar no le afectara tanto, entonces habría podido hacer más al respecto.

Fueron las circunstancias quienes se llevaron a Nagisa. Esperaba que las circunstancias mismas cruzaran sus caminos nuevamente.

—Gracias…—dijo sutilmente y con una sonrisa sincera.

—Eh…n..no me agradezca nada, solo dije la verdad —dijo negando enérgicamente provocando que su helado se cayera. Rei suspiró y como agradecimiento compró otro a un avergonzado Nitori quien después de tan fructífera charla y despedidas tranquilas partió de nueva cuenta a Samezuka.

Rei retornó a casa un poco más tranquilo, tal vez era día de buscar valor y hablar al fin con el rubio, una llamada estaría bien para preguntar ¿Cómo le iba?, ¿Que hacia?, ¿Qué tal la nueva escuela?, ¿Cuándo volvería? …tal vez esa última pregunta la omitiría, sería triste una respuesta negativa. Se tiró en la cama y miró su celular, buscó entre sus contactos el número del rubio y tomó aire un instante buscando valor para charlar. Cuando iba a picar la tecla de llamada una entrante le hizo sorprenderse, un número y nombre familiar que le puso alerta. Contestó.

—¿Bueno? —tragó saliva sutilmente y la voz al otro lado habló.

—Rei…¿Cuánto tiempo? —dijo esa voz suave y amable.

—Makoto-senpai. Ha pasado tiempo —se sintió apenado por no haberse comunicado con él desde poco antes que Nagisa partiera. Luego recordó que Gou 'amenazó' hablar con ellos, esperó que no se fueran a molestar por haber guardado el secreto.

—Gou me ha llamado, ha dicho que luces triste ¿Sucedió algo? —suspiró con cierto alivio, la chica no había dicho nada pero la parte de hablar con él ahora era toda suya. Se sentó en la cama y buscó las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia.—¿Rei?

—Nagisa-kun se ha ido…. Se fue a Hokkaido desde hace unos meses…—contuvo unas ganas de llorar tras decirlo abiertamente y ese nudo en la garganta que parecía no querer dejarle respirar. En otras ocasiones decirlo fue un poco más sencillo pero ahora, contarle a Makoto, era terriblemente más desgarrador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin más con preocupación en su tono de voz. Rei no contaría todo, solo algo general pues 'aquello' era un tema que seguramente Nagisa guardaba con recelo y él no era nadie para ventilar su vida.

—Problemas en casa. Sus papás parecían molestos y le enviaron lejos —espetó mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. No estaba mintiendo, era una verdad a medias, pero sin duda hubiera querido decir más y hablar de su posición respecto al problema.

—¿No has podido localizarle? ¿Dijo cuándo volvería?—Rei pausó. Ni siquiera había intentado hacerlo y ahora estaba arrepentido de ello.

—No…temo que hablar con sus padres para saber dónde encontrarle es imposible…

—Ya veo…—susurró Makoto sonando pensativo —ya buscaremos la forma, juntos. Igual Haru ayudará —Rei asintió a pesar de que no podían verle y contuvo aire —¿Qué tal el equipo, capitán?

—Lo sigo manteniendo a flote, senpai —susurró con una suave sonrisa, Makoto seguía siendo Makoto y hablar con él, con la persona que admiraba tanto como a Haru era muy grato en esos días grises. Debió hacerlo antes pero de más está decir que estaba aterrado y ahora sentía que no fue tan malo como esperaba.

—Haru y yo esperamos ir a verte en la gran última competencia. Para ese entonces estaremos libres de exámenes si todo sale bien —comentó animando por demás al de lentes. Ver de nuevo a sus amigos era buena noticia, excelentes de hecho.

—¿Cómo han estado ustedes? —preguntó más animado al teléfono.

—Haru disfruta de sus clases, cuando menos esperemos estará en las grandes competencias. —ríe sutilmente — yo he tenido altas y bajas, estudiar aquí es más difícil y los maestros son estrictos a diferencia de Iwatobi.

—Lo imagino…—y así la plática duró por un largo rato sobre temas casuales, aprendizajes y anécdotas sin volver a tocar el tema del rubio. Con una calurosa despedida Rei cortó la llamada y miró el celular un momento. Este brillaba y en su pantalla marcaba el nombre de Nagisa listo para llamar pero decidió dejarlo por ese día, necesitaba energías, un baño, hacer tareas y mil cosas más. Si quería hablar con él debía dedicar un día entero pues había tantas cosas que contarle.

Cerró el móvil y fue a sus actividades.

Al día siguiente partió a la escuela, las prácticas habían sido exhaustivas sobre todo desde que la fecha de la gran competencia había sido anunciada. De ese día, debía admitir, le emocionaba por igual el hecho de participar contra Samezuka nuevamente como el ver a Haruka y Makoto en las gradas apoyándolo. Tanto así que lo había soñado y era raro que Rei soñara con algo.

—Gou-san…!Gou-san! —le dio alcance a la chica tras correr a velocidad por el pasillo. La chica se detuvo y alzó una ceja observando a Rei —Quiero…quiero disculparme por mi actitud —hizo una reverencia formal ante la chica lo que llamó la atención de todos los que observaban avergonzando a la pelirroja.

—Rei…no es necesario —dijo intentando hacer que se tranquilizara. —vamos, anda.

—Pero…—no pudo decir más. La chica lo había arrastrado hacia el jardín escolar donde las personas ya no le observaban fijamente. La joven se sentó en una banca, le indicó a Rei que tomara lugar a su lado y como cachorro regañado hizo caso. —De verdad lo siento y agradezco que hablara con Makoto-senpai.

—Yo solo le dije que estabas triste, contarle el resto era cosa tuya —dijo ella tranquilamente. Rei sonrió agradecido porque, a pesar de que muchos estaban saliendo de su vida, Gou seguía ahí.

—Le he contado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido… —Rei se inclinó hacia al frente y decidió que tal vez era hora de hablar, de confiar en alguien. Supuso que Gou era de confianza tanto para él como para Nagisa y que ella jamás externaría el secreto del chico además de que, por cuestiones del pasado, sabía que la chica en cierta medida no tenía prejuicios por la gente con esa clase de inclinaciones.

—Rei…sabes que puedes contar conmigo —el chico asintió y tomó valor.

—Nagisa-kun tuvo problemas en casa…—hizo una pausa —sus padres descubrieron que él sentía algo por mí.

Gou se cubrió los labios sorprendida. Sabía que los padres del rubio no eran tan permisitivos y que de saber algo tan delicado como eso sería un verdadero problema para el chico. Rei se talló los cabellos un poco frustrado mientras Gou esperaba escuchar más al respecto.

—Yo no sabía que él se iría hasta el día en que fui a su casa y su padre casi …—se detuvo. Gou no lo podía creer. ¿Qué cosas tan horribles habrá vivido Nagisa esos días y guardado para sí mismo? La chica estaba anonadada.

—Tenía mis sospechas al respecto, es decir, podía notarlo —dijo ella interrumpiendo al chico —él te miraba de una manera diferente y siempre estaba cerca de ti pese a que no eras tan amistoso con él. Además…—prosiguió—cuando no veías él….parecía suspirar y era hermoso.

Rei se quedó en silencio. Se incorporó pegando la espalda a la banca y se quedó pensando en momentos como ese, en tantos más a lado del rubio. Muchos de esos momentos fueron felices que jamás olvidará y de igual manera jamás pensó que esos mismos recuerdos generarían en Nagisa un sentimiento romántico hacia él.

—Hermoso…—pensó. El amor es hermoso aunque él nunca lo había conocido y ser amado por Nagisa, pese a todo, definitivamente era hermoso. Ojalá hubiera podido corresponder sus sentimientos, ojalá hubiera luchado más por él.

—Tu no sientes lo mismo que él ¿Verdad? —Rei bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza —Eso es algo obvio, pareces esa clase de chico …

—¿Esa clase? —Gou asintió.

—De esos que nunca se enamoran. No me lo tomes a mal pero si un día llegas a amar a alguien será para siempre —meditó un momento — eres tan perfeccionista que solo elegirías a una persona y esa persona será la correcta.

—Suena como algo que yo diría —ríe, ella le imita.

—Aunque no busques a esa persona sé que la encontrarás, Rei.—el chico no se preocupó por ello, por el amor y esos temas. Quería encontrar a Nagisa, restablecer su amistad y volver a andar juntos por la vida. Ya la misma vida decidiría si Nagisa encontraría a alguien que mereciera todo el amor que ofrecía y si Rei se toparía con la persona perfecta.

Todas eran etapas. Eran ciclos sin fin. Y no importa si eran buenas o malas etapas quería a Nagisa en ellas por que como dijo Nitori…era su amigo más preciado.

Ya arregladas las cosas con Gou partió a casa. Dejó sus pertenencias en la cama y se quitó el uniforme para tomar un baño mientras pensaba las cosas que le diría al chico. Estaba ansioso por hablar con Nagisa, escuchar su voz, su alegría y esa energía tan contagiosa que el otro poseía. ¿Qué cosas estaría haciendo por allá? ¿Seguiría nadando? Tras salir de la ducha fue hacia el teléfono y encontró un mensaje, era de Haruka.

"Cuando estés disponible, llámame"

Rei pensó que aquello era importante, por un instante se preocupó aunque de ser tan relevante Haruka le hubiera llamado en vez de dejar simplemente un mensaje pero el ojiazul era tan formal que prefería esperar a que el chico estuviese libre y dispuesto a hablar. Seguro Makoto le había contado al respecto, le había dicho que Nagisa había partido y de los problemas en casa. Esos dos eran tan cercanos que imaginarlos distantes parecía algo imposible, era igual con él y con el rubio y sin embargo ahora la distancia había hecho de las suyas.

Tras secarse tomó el teléfono, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y buscó el número de Haruka para llamarle. Unos tonos se escucharon y una pronta contestación.

—Rei…—su voz sonaba igual de imperturbable que siempre, era agradable volver a escuchar a su amigo y senpai.

—Haruka-senpai ¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? Makoto me ha contado lo ocurrido —dijo tranquilamente. Rei dio en el blanco.

—He estado bien. Gou-san me ha ayudado a sacar al equipo adelante.

—Ya…—dijo Haruka haciendo una pausa —logramos comunicarnos con él. —el corazón de Rei se detuvo un instante ¿Hablaron con Nagisa? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar y saber pero no sabía por dónde empezar así que dejaría que Haru hablase — su hermana nos facilitó un número, dijo que ha estado bien y no entró en más detalles.

—Es bueno saberlo, Haruka-senpai …—suspiró con alivio aunque conociendo a Nagisa, después de meditarlo unos segundos, es posible que de estar mal no diría nada.

—Te dejó un mensaje…—susurró el azabache al otro lado del teléfono. Rei escuchó atento—Dijo que él te llamaría pronto, que las circunstancias no se lo permiten y que lo entenderías…

El de lentes bajó los orbes, claro que lo entendía. Si alguien descubría que le llamaba las cosas empeorarían y ahora que lo pensaba de llamarle él también podría meterlo en problemas. Lo mejor era desistir momentáneamente y esperar a que el rubio encontrase un momento para hacerlo. Aceptó aquella realidad, comprendió a su amigo y asintió.

—Lo entiendo…si vuelven a hablar con él dígale…—se tragó un momento sus palabras, era doloroso decirlo pero necesario, él necesitaba saberlo —dígale….que lo extraño.

Y una pequeña lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Rei. Talló la misma borrándola pero otras más salieron de sus orbes sin consentimiento. No había llorado desde aquel día y no pensó hacerlo en ese instante pero decir esas palabras, por cortas e insípidas que fueran, le causaban un gran sentimiento y desasosiego.

—Yo se lo diré…—y sin ahumar en una extensa conversación cortó la llamada con el azabache mientras se tiraba a la cama a tragarse sus palabras, a tragarse el tiempo esperando a que Nagisa se comunicara.

A soportar los minutos frente a un teléfono que no sonaba.


	4. Futuro

_Al terminar este capitulo da por inicio el arco del futuro. Ya quería iniciar esta etapa [?]_

_Perdón por no actualizar ayer, las cosas se me salieron de control. Disfruten el cap._

* * *

><p>Solo faltaban unos cuantos días para la gran competencia de fin de curso. A esas alturas el club de Natación de la escuela Iwatobi era bastante afamada y querida tanto entre sus estudiantes como entre los espectadores del distrito y regiones anexas. Rei Ryugazaki era de cierta forma reconocido por ser un gran capitán, por continuar el legado de Makoto Tachibana a mano dura y crear un gran equipo. Sus aptitudes, carácter y determinación hicieron del equipo un rival digno para otras instituciones. Tan pronto pisaban la zona de las piscinas la gente murmuraba <em>"Es la escuela Iwatobi" "Ellos han vencido a Samezuka en relevos" "Son sorprendentes"<em> e internamente, en el pasado al menos, Rei presumía mentalmente con su risilla altiva lo geniales que eran.

Pero eso es algo que actualmente no pasaba.

Posiblemente, por haber 'perdido' a su mano derecha Rei se había vuelto esa clase de hombre correcto y serio, justo como en sus años en atletismo. En aquel entonces donde era frio, calculador, teórico y no tan libre de pensamiento. Gou le sacaba de vez en cuando de su estado metódico de concentración y le retornaba a ser el mismo Rei presuntuoso y divertido pero esos momentos cada vez eran más reducidos.

Saliendo ese día de clases fue al club y dirigió al equipo dando un discurso motivacional sobre las siguientes competencias.

—No pido más que lo que siempre les he pedido…. No sean mejor que otros, sean mejores que ustedes mismos y lo lograrán todo —con esas últimas palabras los ánimos emergieron y los nervios se disiparon. Los chicos aplaudieron al capitán y retornaron a los vestidores mientras Rei se acomodaba los lentes y perdía el equilibrio ante un manotazo.

—Rei…—Gou a su lado se inclinó mirándole. Por un momento sintió de aquel acto una familiaridad, cosas como esas que siempre hacia Nagisa y pudo verlo a él por un segundo para después disiparse ante la imagen de la pelirroja— ¡Rei!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

—Alguien ha venido a verte…—sonrió sutil. Rei giró la cabeza y justo unos pasos detrás de él la imagen de un viejo conocido se dibujó ante sus ojos. El peliazul abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo extrañado ante la presencia.

—Rin-senpai…—susurró. El pelirrojo se tallaba la nuca y fue hacia el chico sonriendo con algo de confianza.

—Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo. Makoto estará muy orgulloso de ti —espetó — ha pasado tiempo.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo —dijo Rei haciendo una pequeña reverencia de respeto, no podía evitarlo después de todo Rn era uno de los causantes de que él llegase tan lejos y tan alto como para ser un líder apto de un equipo.—me sorprende verle aquí…

—Vengo de vez en cuando a visitar a mi hermana y mi madre…—dijo despeinando los cabellos de la pelirroja quien sonrió divertida. Rin había crecido un poco, su cuerpo lucía más ancho a causa del ejercicio aunque por lo demás no parecía haber cambiado mucho. — lamento no haber venido antes.

—Descuide…—negó sonriendo, no había necesidad de tal disculpa después de todo Rin era más su aliado y el amigo de la infancia de sus amigos.

Recordó que tras conocerle se sintió algo desplazado y solitario. Rei no tenía un pasado enternecedor ni complicado con Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa como lo tenía Rin. A pesar de ello le encaró, prácticamente le reclamó que tenía lo que él hubiese deseado tener y lo tiró por la borda. Esos gritos hicieron eco en Rin quien sentía que Rei se había vuelto en un gran ancla y apoyo para retomar sus antiguas amistades.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo de la próxima competencia — miró a su hermana, ella entendió que sería una conversación privada y asintió.

—Te esperaré en la entrada, onii-chan —dijo la chica saliendo de ese lugar dejando al par solo.

El reflejo de ambos se plasmaba en la alberca, el clima era agradable. El verano parecía próximo y el fin de curso estaba a escaso tiempo. Había muchas cosas en la cabeza de Rei pero ninguna borraba e recuerdo de Nagisa, de sus palabras, de su despedida. Ni los meses pudieron borrarlo y estando dentro del agua su recuerdo solo se hacía más vivido.

—Supe que Nagisa se ha ido…Gou me contó pero no entró en detalles —dijo Rin. Aun con su actitud en la que constantemente finge no preocuparse por otros vive pensando en aquellos que para él son importantes.

—Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai dicen que él está bien —dijo lo más natural que pudo y remarcando sin quererlo el hecho de que ellos no habían hablado.

—¿No se ha comunicado contigo? —Rei negó y rápidamente se excusó.

—Debe ser difícil para él y yo…no quiero escucharle mal—Rin creyó de aquello después de todo era probable que Nagisa llorara un mar si hablaba con Rei ya que eran tan unidos.

—Bueno, no he venido aquí para hablar de ello si no de tu futuro —hizo una pausa y clavó sus orbes rojo fuego en Rei —¿Ya has decidido algo?

El peliazul tragó saliva, claro que lo había pensado aunque su corazón parecía dividido. Él era un hombre de ciencia, quería estudiar alguna ingeniería y ser de provecho para el mundo, ser un científico capaz de inventar algo asombroso pero la natación había hecho un lío en su cabeza. Quería seguir nadando, avanzando en ese mar mental y superar muchas metas, ser mejor, aprender más. Estando tan solitario esos meses solo podía pensar que de seguir nadando pronto los alcanzaría a ellos, pronto se reuniría con sus amigos.

_"Mientras nademos bajo el mismo cielo estaremos conectados"_

Aquella frase dicha por Haruka hacia un eco en su mente. Era tan clara y exacta que su corazón se encogía de solo pensar en que aquella conexión se rompería si dejaba de nadar. Aquí influenciaban tantas cosas, era un punto cúspide de su vida entre ver por su felicidad o por la conveniencia.

—Lo he pensado…Rin-senpai pero yo no puedo decidir —el pelirrojo sonrió sutil, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro como acto de comprensión.

—No puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes porque yo solo he amado nadar y nunca tuve otra opción. Tú en cambio tienes talento para ser grande en lo que te propongas —el de lentes se sintió halagado de recibir esas palabras del excapitán de Samezuka. El pelirrojo no era afectivo, para nada, pero cuando tenía que hablar serio y abrir su corazón lo hacía de una forma tan hermosa que solo hacia erizar su piel.

—Gracias, Rin-senpai —susurró contento.

—Pero…si decides por la natación tengo una propuesta para ti…—el de lentes le miró curioso, Rin sacó un tríptico de su bolsillo trasero y se lo entregó. Rei apenas lo tomó en sus manos se percató de que estaba todo en inglés y que el hermoso paisaje de Sidney estaba plasmado en aquel papel — Es donde yo estudio y tienen las puertas abiertas para talentos como el tuyo…

—Pero yo…mi inglés es malo —Rin rio fuertemente.

—Aprenderás, vas a crecer, te pulirán y serás un nadador olímpico, Rei. —los ojos del peliazul brillaron ante la imagen de él nadando a lado del pelirrojo y ganando competencias — no digo que aceptes ahora, puedes considerarlo un tiempo y si finalmente lo decides puedes llamarme o buscarme.

Con aquella propuesta en mano Rei se quedó estático mientras Rin salía del lugar. Irse a Australia significaría superación, crecimiento, lograr cumplir ambiciones que pocos logran, oportunidades pero también significaba más distancia…mucha más distancia. Apretó los labios ¿Estaba preparado para ser ahora él quien partiera?

Se tiró ese día en la cama con el tríptico en mano. A su lado el celular seguía en un silencio sepulcral como lo había estado durante esos meses y por unos leves instantes se preguntó si debía esperar por algo o alguien que ni siquiera había hecho intento en dar rastro o señal de vida. Entrecerró los orbes, debía borrar esa clase de ideas, sonaba como si estuviese molesto con Nagisa y no podía estarlo cuando él era víctima, cuando debía estar pasándola muy mal.

Sus exámenes de aplicación serían dentro de poco, debía estudiar y tomar una decisión rápido, sus padres imponían presión, algunos conocidos le motivaban a seguir su camino y Rin había dado, entre todas, la propuesta más interesante que pudo recibir en los últimos meses.

Las finales habían arribado. Con dos equipos entre la tensión y la emoción frente a frente, con el olor a cloro levemente emanando de la piscina y los preparativos de los organizadores para tan magno evento. Nitori estaba que no soportaba los nervios, Momotarou era todo un caso de efusividad desmedida. Por parte de Iwatobi estaba Gou quien ignoraba de más los gritos y porras del mismo Moomotarou a pesar de no ser ella ni participante ni del mismo equipo. A su lado el capitán Rei limpiaba sus googles preparándose psicológicamente para la competencia.

—¿Estas bien, Rei? —el peliazul le miró y asintió suavemente.

A lo lejos, en las gradas, el pelirrojo observaba usando una gorra y ropa casual. Iba con deseos de apoyar a su exequipo cosa que tenía emocionados a los de Samezuka. A su lado estaba el excapitán Mikoshiba lanzando gritos a Momotarou como siempre hacia. Era genial recibir apoyo de tus superiores, era fantástico tener amistades que superaran todo, que fueran tan fuertes y estables que no importa cuanto cayeran siempre se volvían a levantar. Rei tenía una así, quería albergar la esperanza de que la amistad que tenía con Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa lo superara todo. Bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, una voz, su nombre en un grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par en las gradas.

—Ma…Makoto-senpai…Haruka-senpai…—susurró el peliazul al ver como Makoto alzaba la mano y seguía gritando su nombre. Haruka a su lado estaba serio como siempre pero atento al chico.

—¡Rei! ¡Esfuérzate mucho! —gritaba el chico totalmente emocionado. Rei alzó levemente la mano y sonrió saludando a sus senpais deseando que ellos estuvieran ahí a su lado, deseando romper esa pequeña distancia y saludarlos.

Después de tanto una sonrisa sincera y real salió de los labios de Rei y más motivado alzó la mano saludando al par.

—Gracias…—dijo en voz baja, ellos no pudieron escucharle pero pudieron sentirle. Realmente estaban ahí bajo el mismo cielo y era hora de Ryuugazaki Rei brillar.

Se pusieron en sus posiciones, el nado era estilo libre. Haruka observaba atento al chico, era demasiado juzgador cuando de su estilo trataba. Makoto sonreía ladino al ver la concentración de Haru y giró la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Rin a quien saludó amistosamente. Ya habría tiempo de charlas, de ponerse al corriente, de las efusivas palabras que auguraban un montón de "Les extrañé" al menos por parte de Makoto y Rei quienes eran más abiertos para expresar esa clase de cosas.

La competencia era muy cerrada, el participante de Samezuka era muy bueno además de todos los de otras escuelas. Rei apretaba el ritmo, aumentaba la velocidad y con un último esfuerzo sus dedos y finalmente su mano se estamparon con la meta. Tomó aire y giró la cabeza un par de veces totalmente agitado, fue el vencedor de aquella modalidad algo digno de un capitán y aplaudible por parte de sus senpais. Celebró alzando la mano, entonces pensó que en ese instante Nagisa estaría gritando su nombre con emoción pero las gradas que ahora estaban llenas de su pasado se veían tan vacías sin él.

Una mirada triste en medio de todo ese éxito. No tenía tanto sabor el ganar.

—Lo has hecho excelente, Rei —dijo Makoto dándole una palmada en la espalda. Haru asintió afirmativo ante lo dicho por el castaño mientras Rei agradecía con una leve reverencia. A lo lejos Rin felicitaba a Samezuka por su gran trabajo y miraba ladinamente a los tres chicos. Entonces Rei recordó la propuesta de ir a Australia, de hacer un futuro allá tan lejos de ellos, más lejos de lo que actualmente estaba — ¿Rei?

—Me siento muy agradecido de que estén aquí…—dijo el peliazul — ¿Se quedarán a ver las premiaciones?

—Por supuesto. Terminando podemos ir a comer algo… ¿Verdad, Haru-chan? —el ojiazul asintió de nueva cuenta y los eventos siguieron.

Medallas, palabras de éxito, una gran ceremonia para dar fin a sus años como nadador de ese nivel. Una carrera prometedora para todos y cada uno de los participantes y un Momotarou lloriqueando tras saber que su senpai y capitán pronto se graduaría, que la batuta de capitán pasaría a su mano y que debería dirigir al equipo como había hecho su hermano.

Los agradecimientos a todos por ser unos grandes compañeros y la promesa de más éxitos venideros. Rei se fue con la cabeza en alto y los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas mientras alzaba la mano al equipo de Iwatobi como el grande que era, como el gran capitán que fue.

La noche había arribado instantáneamente y después de una ducha y un cambio aun en todo su cansancio no desistió de reunirse con sus amigos, después de todo hacia tantos ayeres que no se reunían en aquel lugar que hace un año era el punto de encuentro del club. Apenas tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta por un sonriente Makoto quien le invitó a pasar. La casa de Haruka se mantenía igual que en el pasado, tan minimalista y solo con lo necesario para sobrevivir. El olor a comida invadió sus fosas, ese calor de hogar que emanaba el estar ahí. Al fondo observó al pelinegro concentrado en su labor de cocina mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesilla.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que vinieran—volvió a decir Rei. Makoto rió suave.

—Nosotros lo hacemos por toda esa estima que te tenemos, Rei. No podíamos perdernos la gran competencia —comentó en nombre de ambos — hiciste un gran trabajo como capitán, incluso mejor que el mio.

—No diga eso, senpai —comentó avergonzado mientras el otro reía nuevamente y un plato de comida aparecía en la mesa. Rei miró a Haruka delante de él quien traía un mandil y su inexpresividad de siempre.

—Es un felicidades —dijo el azabache tomando asiento delante de Rei — cuando iniciaste en la natación mis esperanzas y expectativas sobre ti no eran muy altas…

—¡Haru! —Makoto le reprendió por su gran sinceridad.

—Descuide, Makoto-senpai. Sé que al principio no fui lo mejor —dijo riendo tímido.

—Pero superaste mis expectativas y por mucho. Eres un gran nadador Rei y tu estilo libre es muy bueno —recibir un halago así de una persona como Haruka tocaba fibras delicadas de su interior. Rei asintió lloroso y miró el plato de comida mientras apretaba los puños. Tal vez ganar tenía ahora un poco de mejor sabor.

—Gracias, senpai —unió sus manos al frente — provecho —dijo para probar la exquisita comida de su antiguo senpai. Makoto y Haruka sonrieron entre sí, era bueno ver a Rei siendo tan feliz nuevamente después de todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

Terminada su comida y algunas pláticas casuales la noche parecía hacerse más espesa. Se pusieron al día con las cosas, comentaron de la presencia de Rin y que su ausencia en ese momento, además de la de Gou, era porque ambos deseaban pasar tiempo con su madre. Gou estaba dirigiendo su vista al extranjero, más específicamente a Estados Unidos para poder estudiar algo relacionado al fisicoculturismo y por ello mismo pasaban más tiempo con su madre pues ella estaría algo sola mientras sus hijos se superaban.

—¿Qué hay de su familia Makoto-senpai? Seguro debería pasar tiempo con ellos —Makoto asintió.

—Ran y Ren han hecho una fiesta al verme y estuve con ellos un buen rato. Pasaré unos días aquí, igual Haru, así que el tiempo no es problema —comentó.

—Ya veo… —dijo bajando la cabeza. Cuando él tuviera que irse se separaría de su familia de igual forma, tal vez debería de pasar más tiempo con ellos ahora antes de que eso pasara, charlar sobre las propuestas aunque seguro le apoyarían y tomar una decisión junto con ellos. Rei se mordió el labio inferior pensando sobre ello hasta que su divagación fue interrumpida por el castaño.

—Rei ¿Ya decidiste sobre tu futuro? —el ojiazul alzó la vista y dudó de contarles sobre Australia y la propuesta de Rin.

—Tengo algunas propuestas interesantes y estoy viendo por cual inclinarme —comentó a medias. Tal vez decir que tenía muy plasmada la idea de irse a aquellos lares seria incómodo para ambos, seguro una parte de ellos querían que Rei estuviera en Tokio lo cual también era opción.

—¿Seguirás nadando? —preguntó Haruka curioso.

—No lo sé… —hizo una pausa— amo nadar así que lo tengo contemplado pero la ciencia también es lo mío.

—En la universidad donde voy hay estudios deportivos relacionados con el ramo científico —Makoto se apena intentando explicar — es algo complicado, a veces ni yo mismo entiendo a los de aquella carrera, así que no podría darte muchos detalles.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, senpai —dijo cayendo en la conclusión de que, efectivamente, sus amigos querían tenerle en Tokio.

—Nagisa…—la atención de Rei se concentró en las palabras del castaño, el nombre del rubio había salido a la conversación — ha decidido estudiar en Tokio. Parece que ha seguido con la natación aunque va por el ramo de la medicina. —ríe divertido — ¿Quién lo pensaría? Parece que quiere ser un Doctor.

—Creo que Rei le ha influenciado mucho —comentó Haruka bebiendo el té mientras Rei se ponía tenso. Nagisa estaría estudiando en Tokio y además de todo una carrera tan complicada como esa. ¿Qué clase de persona se había vuelto Nagisa en esos meses para tomar una decisión tan abrupta?

Recordó al Nagisa de hace un año. Ese chico que quería ser entrenador de pingüinos, nadar con delfines y ser un explorador. Aquel chico que aun soñaba con ser astronauta y descubrir nuevos planetas y civilizaciones de una manera tan infantil que era difícil creer que tuviese 16 años. Ese Nagisa que parecía no tomar en serio nada ahora quería ser un médico deportivo en una Universidad donde las exigencias iban al por mayor.

¿Hokkaido habrá cambiado al Nagisa que conocía? Esperaba que no fuese así.

—Estoy sorprendido —comentó Rei.

—Nosotros también lo estábamos… ¿No ha podido comunicarse contigo? —Rei buscó sonreír fingidamente y negó con la cabeza —parece que la comunicación en Hokkaido es complicada. Ha dicho que está bien, que sus tíos y primos le cuidan mucho.

—Esas son excelentes noticias —comentó el peliazul. Dudoso, cuidadoso y pensando en su salud mental se debatía entre preguntar más o truncar la conversación pero si había alguien en ese mundo que pudiera darle respuestas ese alguien estaba frente a él —¿Qué más les ha contado?

—Pues…—Makoto hizo mohín de pensar—dijo que estaba en el club de natación de su escuela aunque por ser nuevo no pudo participar en las regionales. Aun así sus compañeros le trataban muy bien…

—Me da mucho gusto…—espetó con sinceridad.

—Aunque dijo que las cosas en casa no mejoraron del todo… que le habían propuesto volver a Iwatobi en estas fechas pero….—la mirada de Makoto se tornó triste —me da la impresión de que ya no volverá por estos lares.

Era comprensible. La confianza de Nagisa y el amor que tenía por su familia a esas alturas debía estar sumamente fracturado. ¿Quién podría volver de buenas a primeras con alguien que le había tratado de esa manera?

Las despedidas siguieron y pronto Rei retornó a casa. Apretó las manos contrala mesa y tomando valor charló con sus padres. Recordó haber hablado por un buen rato, tanto que la media noche había llegado y finalmente había expresado su decisión, lo que quería a futuro. Ellos sonrieron, le dijeron las mejores palabras que pudieron haberle dicho y apoyaron incondicional. Rei asintió agradecido y prometió esforzarse para el examen de admisión, iniciar el papeleo y todo lo correspondiente para partir a aquel camino, a aquel destino.

Aquella mañana salió corriendo con ropa deportiva y un gorro. Era día libre y recordó mientras andaba a trote por las praderas ese andar acosador de Nagisa detrás de él. Nagisa a pesar de agotarse, hablar entrecortado y toser de ratos seguía hablando sin detenerse, intentando persuadirle, motivándole por la natación. Rei parecía arto en aquel entonces de la insistencia del chico ¿Quién diría que ese rubio cambiaría su vida? ¿Quién diría que ese rubio se enamoraría de él? Rei se detuvo, detrás de él no había nadie y sin embargo el sol brillaba como esos días del pasado. Suspiró cansado y fue a la estación, aun en su condición no llegaría al lugar que se había propuesto.

Apareció en las cercanías de la costa, su celular brillaba con un mensaje y Rei giró la vista en dos sentidos hasta que finalmente vislumbró la figura de un pelirrojo en lo alto de un risco. Frente a él un altar, una especie de lapida a la cual rezaba. Rei fue hacia él y tan pronto llegó supo de quien se trataba. Mostró sus respetos uniendo las manos, cerrando los ojos y pidiendo descanso a la alma del padre de Rin.

—Tomaste una decisión? —preguntó cortando el momento. Los ojos de Rei se posaron al mar que se extendía ante sus ojos y sus olas apacibles que ondeaban con el viento al igual que el cabello de Rin. Tomó aire, susurró gentilmente.

—Lo hice…

Aquel día había dedicado a hablarlo con Rin. Le contó un poco de lo ocurrido, de la presencia de Haruka y Makoto pero principalmente de su futuro. Quería seguirse relacionando a la natación, sin duda. Rin sonrió y le dio una palmada escuchada toda las cosas que Rei quería expresar.

—Vas a lograrlo, todos confían en ti —y Rei asintió agradecido por sus palabras.

Días después de eso apenas miró a sus amigos, cada quien estaba en sus asuntos. Había pasado las tardes preparándose para su examen de la universidad, investigando de becas y demás. Los preparativos eran exhaustivos y mientras los días andaban Rei se quedaba con la cara estampada contra el escritorio y con una cobija en la espalda puesta por unos padres sonrientes y orgullosos de su pequeño que daba pasos de grande.

Estudiar, concentrarse en su futuro, de cierta forma disipaba un poco el recuerdo y la preocupación de Nagisa o más bien le tranquilizaba saber que seguro el rubio estaba esforzándose de la misma manera. Imaginar a Nagisa estudiando le arrancaba una sonrisa mientras el celular seguía e un silencio sepulcral como hacía meses lo había estado.

Un correo de aceptación, una celebración en general y las llamadas de un Haruka y un Makoto que habían retornado a Tokio para la aplicación e actividades de verano. La graduación de Iwatobi, todo parecía tan rápido cuando pensabas mucho en otros asuntos, de repente se encontraba usando un traje elegante y recibiendo altos honores de la misma directiva, alzando los brazos mientras sus kouhais gritaban con júbilo al inteligente y gran capitán Ryuugazaki Rei.

Quien le viera sabía que el peliazul estaba triunfando aunque había cosas más importantes para él que un gran promedio y un puñado de trofeos.

Las maletas listas, unos besos en las mejillas por parte de mamá mientras el transporte esperaba. Orgullo, emoción y demás tal vez e esas cosas de las cuales Nagisa había sido privado. Estando en ese sitio retornó al día de su despedida y esperaba que de alguna forma tomando la decisión de ser médico sus padres tuviesen piedad y le llamaran de la misma forma que los padres de Rei hacían al de lentes.

Un andar al camino, construyendo kilometro a kilometro una nueva aventura de la adultez y del aprendizaje. Los paisajes se disipaban y al cabo de horas se transformaban en ciudad.

El tren se detuvo, las maletas en mano mientras miraba la estación viva con sus ruidos y su gente, con un aglomeramiento de personas como nunca había visto. Giró la vista hacia el gran letrero de color neón y sonrió al ver el nombre del lugar donde estaba. Su telefono vibró, Rei alzó una ceja y recordó que debía avisar a sus padres tan pronto hubiese arribado.

El remitente alertó sus sentidos, un click y el mensaje se descubrió.

_"Bienvenido….Rei-chan"_

El de lentes miró a todos lados, la gente pasaba con prisas y en su mundo, sin esmero ni tiempo corrían de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente sus orbes se clavaron en aquella persona con celular en mano. Sus ojos rosáceos y ese cabello rubio un poco más largo. Ropa que se entallaba muy bien a él y ese porte d. El chico alzó la mano, Rei entrecerró los orbes y de sus ojos nuevamente unos cristales aparecieron mientras paso a paso se acercaba a esa persona. Esquivando gente, llevando la maleta detrás de él y procurando que nada se cayera. Re se detuvo frente al rubio, este parecía haber crecido un poco y sus expresiones infantiles lucían más perfiladas y curiosas. Una arracada en la oreja que sostenía sus hebras doradas y un par de anillos decorativos en la mano derecha, una sonrisa sutil y una calma extraña. Rei no supo que decir, Nagisa le miraba con felicidad, finalmente el silencio se rompió.

—Ha pasado tiempo…Rei-chan

Y con solo oír su voz el mundo volvió a tener color.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les gustase. Leo cada review y de verdad agradezco que los dejen. Me cuesta contestar a veces por que solo escribo, posteo y escapo pero es por que tengo otros asuntos que atender. <em>

_Gracias de todas formas, ustedes son el motor de esto._

**-Yisus**


	5. Confianza

_Tardé un día de más en publicar. Desde ayer lo tenía pero he estado con días agotadores y duermo más de lo pensado. _

_!Gracias por seguir la historia! Me gusta mucho escribirla. Espero que disfruten este cap._

* * *

><p>El rubio se sentó sobre la cama mirando hacia la pequeña ventana y entrecerró los orbes. Se inclinó hacia al frente, sus hebras doradas se movieron con ese acto y se liberaron del agarre de su oreja cubriendo parte de su costado. Tal vez debía cortar esos cabellos largos, volver al estilo de su juventud pero actualmente era su última preocupación. Volvió a controlar su cabello tras su oreja y entonces sintió la humedad en su mejilla. Una lagrima, una muy caprichosa y rebelde que brotó sin autorización alguna. La talló, apretó los labios y se tiró contra la ama mirando el techo de la litera.<p>

La puerta fue abierta, alguien entró a la habitación. Esta constaba de una litera, no era muy grande pero parecía cómoda y hogareña. Tenía dos escritorios y un librero compartido, un gran armario y una ventana desde la que se veía todo el campus. Su compañero lanzó la mochila al primer escritorio y se sentó en la silla de ruedillas observando a Nagisa. Entrelazó sus propias manos mostrándose pensativo, el rubio no le vio, solo se limitó a escucharle.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, Nagi-chan? —preguntó una voz ligeramente familiar, muy conocida ahora por el rubio. Este entrecerró los orbes y suspiró.

—Él…. no ha cambiado mucho, es fantástico —Nagisa jugó con su fleco rubio levantándolo y haciéndolo golpear con su frente.

—¿Esa es razón para llorar?—cuestionó su compañero de cuarto. Nagisa rió irónico.

—No estoy llorando….bueno sí —se retractó — pero es de felicidad. Quiero decir ….—sus orbes se clavaron en el chico. Cabello rosa palo, ojos purpuras y una sonrisa similar —¿Qué sentirías si vieras a tu mejor amigo nuevamente, Kisumi?

—¿Eh? No lo sé… nunca he tenido algo como eso —dijo en una sincera risa a pesar de no creer en las palabras del rubio.

Nagisa había arribado a Tokio desde hacía un mes más. Lo que necesitaba era huir de Hokkaido con o sin autorización de su familia. Tomó un tren sin avisar con sus pocas pertenencias, preparó su certificado y todos los papeles necesarios para aplicar a una escuela y tras contar su situación en la que estudiaba le permitieron retirarse antes si aprobaba sus materias. Ni que decir que Nagisa se había esforzado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, había estudiado para concluir sus estudios antes de tiempo y para aplicar a la universidad al mismo tiempo.

No tenía descanso lo cual aportaba al olvidarse un poco de llorar por el pasado.

Apenas recibió el correo de aprobación tomó su mochila, sus ropas y despidiéndose de tal vez la única persona que le había escuchado en todo ese tiempo se fue a Tokio con la promesa de volverse a encontrar. Apenas llegó al campus realizó las presentaciones necesarias y un encargado de foráneos le mostró las instalaciones. El lugar era hermosamente amplio, apenas bastó una media hora de recorrido para ver solamente el área de su especialidad.

Conforme a los reglamentos y preferencias acomodaban a los estudiantes de acuerdo al distrito donde pertenecían. Curiosamente, y para sorpresa de Nagisa, le había tocado habitación con alguien que vivía precisamente en Iwatobi. Se sorprendió, pensó que el pueblo era pequeño y la coincidencia grande descubriendo que ellos eran los únicos de aquella región en toda la especialidad.

Tras abrir la puerta se encontró con ese cabello rosáceo y esos ojos purpura, una sonrisa contagiosa y un aura similar a la propia. ¡Vaya que es grande el destino y pequeño el mundo! Kisumi Shigino, excompañero de Haruka y Makoto, era su ahora compañero de cuarto y senpai. No fue difícil, por suerte, establecer compañerismo con el chico. Se entendían fácilmente, parecían hablar el mismo idioma y tener gustos similares.

Cuando Nagisa le dijo que iría a ver a Rei tenía una gran sonrisa pero sus ojos no brillaban tanto como deberían. Kisumi desconocía totalmente lo ocurrido, había estado en Tokio todo ese tiempo y no era amigo del 'cuarteto nadador' como para darse por enterado. Solo le dio las mejores de las suertes pero al verle con aquel porte y los ojos enrojecidos supo que no fue del todo bien.

Y la realidad es que no había sido tampoco malo simplemente poco saludable para su salud mental. Nagisa se había convencido a si mismo de que aquel amor se había disipado, había luchado contra sí mismo y sus emociones para camuflajear todo rastro de sentimentalismo absurdo y enfocarse únicamente en mostrarse ante Rei como su eterno amigo y había funcionado pero, en su soledad, podía expresar el hueco profundo que dejaba, esa inexplicable sensación agotadora de no haber avanzado nada en su intento de olvidarle.

Nagisa, tras el encuentro, había guiado a Rei ayudándole con sus maletas fuera de la estación y tomaron un taxi. Ahí iban lado a lado. El olor a lavanda de la ropa del de lentes le llegaba sin esfuerzo y esa sensación, esa delgada línea de ir lado a alguien que pareciera desconocido pero en realidad le conocía bien era innovadora. Rei miraba la enorme ciudad desde la ventana sorprendido, Nagisa se mantenía lo más recto que podía mientras la radio del taxista tocaba una tonada suave.

Ni el rubio ni el peliazul sabían cómo iniciar una conversación. Nagisa no quería saber nada de Iwatobi, Rei no quería tocar ningún tema delicado así que, como cliché torpe, los dos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, callaron y se retractaron disculpándose al unísono.

—Han pasado meses yo…—dijo Nagisa — disculpa por no haberte llamado.

—Descuide yo lo entiendo, Nagisa-kun— el rubio escuchó como su nombre salió de los labios de Rei y tuvo unas ganas de querer llorar, de ser abrazado y consolado por él, de decirle que le había extrañado a mares y que no había día, noche, hora, minuto y segundo en que su mente, como eco asesino, pronunciara su nombre. Se detuvo, se calmó y recordó que vergonzosamente en su último encuentro Rei sabia sus sentimientos ¿Lo habrán olvidado? Rezaba porque si más sabía que era imposible.

—Si necesitas saber algo de Tokio puedes consultarme a mí o Mako-chan o Haru-chan —dijo tranquilo inclinándose un poco hacia al frente. Ese acto llamó la atención de Rei, había extrañado aquel movimiento que Nagisa hacía para poder ver más claramente su rostro, con una suave sonrisa, con un tono comprensivo — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, disculpa…¿Dónde están Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai? —cuestionó. Nagisa se incorporó, colocó nuevamente su rebelde cabello rubio tras la oreja pensando.

—Ambos están ocupados con el retorno a clases aunque me dijeron que nos deberíamos reunir —Nagisa sonrió sutil —¿No es genial? Los cuatro juntos nuevamente.— Rei sonrió asintiendo y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo es…—dijo cálidamente con la mente llena de "Nuevamente estaremos juntos" aunque la gran duda que le atormentaba era "¿Volveremos a ser los de antes?"

Y es que si le preguntaban Nagisa había cambiado considerablemente. Era más alto, esbelto y su cabello caía curiosamente. Con ese largo podría hacerse una coleta sin problemas, seguro. Sus ojos rosáceos perfilados y una pequeña arracada en la oreja. Pareciera que los años hubieran pasado en Nagisa mientras que él seguía siendo el chico de lentes con camisa de cuadros y suéteres de rombo.

Llegaron al campus, el mismo en que Nagisa estudiaba, aunque sus especialidades eran diferentes. Rei se había decidido a fin de cuentas por aquella especialidad de ciencias deportivas mientras que Nagisa estudiaba medicina deportiva. Aun así, ambas, colaboraban una con otra por lo que era probable compartir algunas materias.

—La escuela es enorme—dijo mirando a los alrededores y sorprendiéndose de la belleza de la misma.

—Lo es. —Nagisa señaló un punto al oeste —hacia allá se encuentra mi especialidad. El encargado de foráneos te dará un eterno recorrido así que se fuerte —dijo con una risa suave. Rei asintió agradecido— tienes mi numero por cualquier cosa….

—Gracias por recogerme, Nagisa-kun —se detuvieron en la entrada de unas oficinas y Nagisa suspiró inconsciente.

—Yo… estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo. —dijo sincero pero con cierta formalidad— espero que pronto nos reunamos los cuatro para charlar.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo el de lentes y tras una fugaz despedida Nagisa partió dejándole atrás sintiendo un peso inmenso en sus hombros y un temblor en sus manos. Rei no despegó su vista hasta perderlo de su campo de visión y solo pudo pensar que el Nagisa que conocía parecía no existir más.

El Nagisa de antes hubiera llorado un mar, se le hubiera colgado del cuello y dicho mil veces "Te extrañé, Rei-chan". Hubiera reído tanto, le hubiera dado golpecitos en la espalda y hubiera explicado cada cosa de la que habló con lujo de detalles, corriendo de aquí a allá, gritando innecesaria y vergonzosamente.

Pero tal vez era cuestión de recobrar el hábito, regresar a los momentos, locuras y ser partícipe de sus planes locos para romper la tensión generada y ¿Cómo no iba a haber tensión? Después de todo Nagisa….¿Acaso sus sentimientos se habrán disipado ahora? Rei se quedó con aquella pregunta la cual fue acallada con una serie de presentaciones y recorridos a su área. No tocaría el tema, no por el bien del rubio.

—Me gustaría volver a ver a Haru y Makoto —comentó Kisumi mientras giraba un poco en su silla y volvía su vista al escritorio donde un libro le esperaba. El inicio de semestre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su segundo año en la universidad no sería nada fácil y debía prepararse para ello.

—¿Ustedes eran buenos amigos?—preguntó Nagisa. Kisumi rió mirándolo ladino y guiñó divertido entre una risilla traviesa.

—Más o menos…—Nagisa sabía que Haruka no sentía empatía por ese pelirrosa, de hecho se mostraba reacio a su encuentro según sabia pero tampoco es que se odiaran simplemente el pelirrosa era muy apegado a Makoto. Se tiró nuevamente en la cama, sacó su móvil y empezó a mandar un mensaje.

"Nos hemos vuelto a ver…y tenías razón."

El mensaje fue enviado a aquella persona, ese quien le acompañó durante esos meses, tal vez la persona que le ayudó a mantenerse de pie durante tanto tiempo, quien le ayudó a no derrumbarse. Nagisa se pegó el teléfono en la frente mientras veía el techo, mientras sus cabellos dorados caían hacia los costados y concentraba su vista a la nada pensando en Rei. El celular vibró, un mensaje de respuesta apareció.

"Estarás bien"

Y esa última frase sonó más a un 'confío en ti'. Nagisa sonrió de nueva cuenta y volvió a otra ventana de mensajes que apareció. Le contó a Haruka y Makoto que Rei ya había arribado al campus, que de tener alguna oportunidad debían reunirse y tomando valor concluyó con un 'hay algo que necesitan saber'.

"¿Les parece bien este fin de semana?"

Nagisa pensó que era lo mejor. Rei debía estar agotado además que necesitaba instalarse y acostumbrarse un poco a la gente de Tokio. Solo faltaban unos cuantos días para el fin de semana y podrían verse nuevamente, decir cosas que quedaron inconclusas y disculparse todo lo que debía disculparse.

Esos días se estuvo visualizando en cómo decirlo, preparándose para sus primeras clases, comprando todo el material necesario y digiriendo que ya era un universitario pese a la falta de apoyo familiar, pese a haber escapado. Ya no podían detenerle, no a ese punto, ni siquiera controlarle a él o a sus decisiones. La vida sabía dulce igual que el olor de aquella cafetería donde ese fin de semana quedó en volverles a ver. Nagisa entró dudoso, tenía una mochila cruzada en su pecho que llegaba a su espalda, ropa bastante cómoda, un pantalón ajustado y una liga sosteniendo parte de su cabello. Una pequeña arracada en la oreja, un porte entre madurez y rebeldía.

Buscó un lugar, se sentó y con el nerviosismo en sus manos sacó el móvil mensajeando una vez más.

"Ya casi es hora…deséame suerte"

Alzó la vista y entrando por el umbral miró a Haruka y Makoto pasar con tranquilidad, el castaño charlaba y el otro le escuchaba sin emitir un solo sonido. Su celular volvió a vibrar de nueva cuenta, la pantalla se iluminó y un mensaje apareció.

"No creo que la necesites"

Nagisa sonrió hasta que los chicos en la mesa captaron su atención. Saludos normales, sin mucha efusividad pues de todas formas antes se habían encontrado, poco antes de que llegase Rei. Decidieron esperar al megane, estando alerta al móvil por si se perdía. Nagisa a pesar de ofrecerse a acompañarle Rei se excusó diciendo que él podría o debía aprender a andar en aquellas calles. Con un elegante retraso apareció por el umbral, alzó la mano a sus amigos y estos se pusieron de pie.

De más está decir que la reunión de los cuatro, el momento en que después de un largo año se volvieron a ver fue de lo más enternecedor. El que se mostraba más conmovido era Rei aunque Haruka mostró algunas tenues sonrisas víctima de cierta emoción, de esas que solamente tenía con sus buenos amigos. Ahora, estando los cuatro en Tokio, seguramente podrían verse continuamente y pasar buenos ratos juntos, crear más y mejores recuerdos, nadar al futuro o algo así.

—Ha pasado tanto chicos….—dijo el rubio primeramente captando la atención—y hay tanto de que hablar pero... —una pausa leve, un momento de tensión — quisiera contarles el por qué terminé mudándome a Hokkaido…creo que merecen saberlo.

Rei contuvo el aire, posiblemente Nagisa se había preparado durante mucho para ese momento y era mejor lanzar la bomba ahora a hacerlo luego. Igual Haruka y Makoto estaban preocupados de ello, de las causas y si el chico se sentía con intenciones de abrir su corazón lo entenderían.

—Decidí irme de casa por mi cuenta… cuando mis padres no apoyaron mis sentimientos —Rei se mostró confuso. Haruka y Makoto seguían atento a sus palabras —Me fui a Hokkaido porque ahí es donde esa persona vive yo…actualmente estoy saliendo con alguien.

Los dos mayores mostraron un dejo de sorpresa y felicidad, Haruka en menos intensidad al menos, pero quien no digería esas palabras era Rei ¿No era una versión un poco diferente a la que él conocía? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Algo pasaba y él no podía comprenderlo….de alguna forma fue una sensación incómoda en la garganta.


	6. Preocupaciones

_Me preguntaron por ahí si este fic tendría MakoHaru o solo insinuación. Planeo que sea solo insinuado, puede haber o no haber al igual que insinué el MomoTori. Casi como hizo Free en estas dos temporadas, con esa misma dinámica de coqueteo indirecto entre amigos(?)_

_!Perdón por tardar, disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

><p>—Esa es una fantástica noticia, Nagisa—dijo Makoto sonriendo y dándole un par de palmaditas al rubio quien reía un tanto emocionado al poder sacar una pequeña parte de sus problemas ante sus amigos— Aun así pudiste habernos dicho.<p>

—No podía…—comentó cambiando un poco su gesto a uno más preocupado— la situación era algo delicada y hubo un malentendido… —miró a Rei con algo de tristeza en su rostro y acto seguido bajó la cabeza — lo siento, Rei-chan….te viste involucrado en esto.

El de lentes estaba algo pasmado ¿Acaso todo había sido una confusión? ¿No era de él de quien estaba enamorado? Existía una extraña sensación de alivio al saber que Nagisa había estado bien en ese tiempo pero algo de incomodidad al saber esa verdad. Pasó todo ese tiempo culpándose y resulta que 'todo fue una confusión'. ¿Por qué Nagisa no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no le había buscado entonces? Tenía tantas preguntas y una molestia que se acumulaba cada segundo.

—Entenderán un poco las cosas cuando le vean…—miró a todos sonriendo de nueva cuenta— prometió venir de visita dentro de poco.

Y los ojos de Nagisa parecían brillar y en cambio el mundo de Rei parecía apagarse. ¿Qué hay del dolor y la espera? ¿Quién sanaría esa culpa? Necesitaba hablarlo, externarlo y sin embargo no quería romper el emotivo encuentro, incomodar a sus amigos, crear más problemas. Levantó la vista, sonrió de la manera más fingida que pudo al rubio y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Será interesante conocer a esa persona especial para usted —y Nagisa se detuvo, solo fue un segundo en que sintió que esas palabras fueron dolorosas. Si tan solo pudiera decir que esa persona especial era justo él pero tenía que callarse, fingir y dejar de lastimar a Rei.

Nagisa asintió, el tiempo siguió avanzando y prefirieron ignorar por un instante que las mentiras, los relatos, las confusiones y las palabras habían destruido las murallas de una falsa fortaleza interna. Y pudieron seguir riendo por los relatos de Makoto, por los despistes de Haruka y leves anécdotas de ellos dos pero detrás de esas sonrisas, podían sentir en sus propios mundos y propias mentes, había un mar de lágrimas.

Tras largas despedidas y promesas de reencontrarse próximamente partieron a sus respectivos 'hogares'. Haruka vivía en un apartamento cercano a su campus mientras que Makoto vivía en otro en un distrito cercano pues sus escuelas no eran las mismas. Nagisa y Rei por su parte vivían en los internados del campus aunque en diferentes secciones. Por ende, para poder volver el tomar un taxi juntos era la mejor opción y más a esas horas.

Alzaron la mano a sus amigos y subieron al vehículo indicándole a donde se dirigían. Empezó a avanzar, las luces pasaban e iluminaban entre pausas el rostro de ambos, cada quien viendo a una ventana opuesta en un silencio sepulcral. Nagisa bien podía fingir y romper el silencio diciendo algo divertido pero parecía entender que no era el momento, que Rei estaba triste o disgustado y que, seguramente, era por su causa.

Pero como el dolor o la alegría misma ello debía pasar, debía cambiar poco a poco, seguro con el tiempo ellos volverían a ser los amigos que eran antes o aquello era lo que Nagisa más añoraba, lo único en lo que se concentraba. Mentir fue necesario para restablecer esa amistad.

—Solo quiero preguntar una cosa…—el rubio se tensó sutil pero aun así no le miró. Siguió viendo los aparadores, la gente, las parejas ir tomadas de la mano— ¿Por qué no me llamó?

Esa pregunta era la que menos quería recibir pero tal vez, en todo ese tiempo, el de lentes la estuvo conteniendo. Era necesario explicarle a pesar de que sería una verdad a medias. Nagisa giró hacia Rei, se acomodó el cabello y sonrió aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

—Después de que papá y mamá supieron sobre mi decidieron mandarme a Hokkaido—explicó— ellos estaban muy irritados, como nunca, y terminar en aquel lugar fue algo que me sorprendió pero más aún …que pensaran que había algo entre nosotros.

La forma en la que Nagisa relataba las cosas emitía en si tanta tristeza que simplemente Rei no podía mantenerse fuerte o enojado al respecto, si alguien había sufrido en eso más que él mismo era precisamente Nagisa. Debía ser un poco más comprensible y escuchar sus razones.

—No quería que tuvieras más problemas … y estaba demasiado avergonzado como para llamar.—bajó un poco la vista— quería explicarte todo pero temía que me odiaras y además… cuando usaba el teléfono de casa siempre había alguien cerca…decir tu nombre era como un tabú familiar…—ante eso ultimo rio sutilmente.

—Lo entiendo, ellos deben odiarme y todo fue por un error ¿no?— Nagisa tragó saliva y asintió.— ¿Qué hay de la persona que quieres?...—preguntó y por un momento su corazón latió inseguro.

—Pues…—la expresión de Nagisa pasó de la tristeza a una felicidad pura— cuando supo que me habían mandado a Hokkaido me buscó … estuvo cerca de mi todo ese tiempo.

Aquello había sido como una leve puñalada al costado. Esa persona debía ser maravillosa, por eso mismo Nagisa debía estar enamorado. Esa persona hizo algo que Rei se negó a hacer, le había buscado hasta aquel lugar independientemente de las consecuencias y eso era admirable. Rei sonrió feliz de que Nagisa encontrase a alguien así de fantástico pero, sin embargo, dolía un poco en el orgullo no ser él.

—Estuvo viviendo en las cercanías de mi hogar y trabajando … —continuó Nagisa tallándose la mejilla— cuando expresé mi deseo de venir a estudiar y que mis padres se negaron a sacarme de Hokkaido fue que…decidió pagarlo todo…estoy aquí gracias a su ayuda.

Nagisa volvió a sonreír, a mostrar era aura feliz que poseía en el pasado. Esa persona parecía predispuesta a arreglar su vida y a darle la felicidad que su familia le estaba negando. Rei correspondió la sonrisa a pesar de que, internamente, cada palabra le laceraba. Definió ello mismo como remordimiento por no haber sido persistente, por no haberlo buscado seguro Nagisa estuvo martirizándose y pensando que le daba vergüenza su inclinación y, sobre lo mismo, Rei tenía la duda si Nagisa actualmente salía o no con otro chico ¿Cómo sería él? Prefirió no preguntar más, tal vez no quería saber la respuesta.

Apenas llegaron al campus cada quien tomó su camino en medio de aquella fresca noche. Nagisa alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió una vez más, su teléfono sonó casi justo a tiempo y lo sacó de su bolsillo para contestar la llamada.

—¿Cómo te fue?—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Estuvo…bien—un silencio, el rubio mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo sus ganas de llorar— no sé cómo pude decir todo eso yo…—su voz se quebró un instante, un suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea.

—Esa fue tu decisión… —Nagisa lo sabía, sabía que mentir era cosa suya y que debía de ser fuerte, de superarlo, de encontrar un camino en el cual nadie saliera herido.

—Perdón… por preocuparte —dijo más tranquilo.

—Eh… —fue toda la respuesta mientras el rubio reía un poco más abiertamente mirando el cielo— tengo que dormir.

—Cierto, yo estoy por llegar al dormitorio…—comentó —por cierto…

—No tienes que decir nada que no sientas —Nagisa contuvo un suspiro y finalmente exhaló— buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches!—dijo aliviado y tras colgar miró el teléfono sonriendo. Tal vez, de todas las personas, era que más le entendía y alguien así merecía ser muy feliz. Nagisa quería hacer feliz a esa persona, debía esforzarse para ello.

Tras llegar a su dormitorio se encontró con las luces prendidas y un Kisumi guardando una bolsa de basura negra, amarrándola y dejándola a lado de la puerta. Se limpió la frente y saludó Nagisa con una enorme sonrisa, luciendo tan feliz como siempre.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión, Nagi-chan?—preguntó el pelirrosa caminando hacia la cama y sentándose, hizo un mohín golpeando el colchón para que el rubio se sentase a su lado y le contara los detalles.

—Bastante bien ¿Y esa basura?—preguntó señalando la gran bolsa. Kisumi le restó importancia con gestos.

—Algunas cosas de las que quería deshacerme…anda ven y cuéntame ¿Cómo están Haru y Makoto?—el rubio alzó los hombros y se sentó en la cama lanzando lejos los zapatos.

—Ellos están bien, Haru está a punto de clasificar en la selección de su escuela y Makoto está iniciando prácticas—comentó. Kisumi se sorprendió, de verdad ese par estaba triunfando y prosperando pero no le extrañaba pues ambos eran talentosos.

—¿Qué más ha sucedido? ¿Alguna buena nueva?—Nagisa se quedó pensativo unos segundos y acto seguido asintió lanzándose contra el colchón de la cama individual.

—Ya he…arreglado todo y se siente bien —Kisumi no entendía del todo a que se refería pero sabía que Nagisa había estado triste y ahora emanaba menos tensión que antes. Cuando giró la vista para seguir preguntando el rubio ya tenía los ojos cerrados y dormí plácidamente. El pelirrosa suspiró y cargó al pequeño acomodándolo bien en la cama, enrollándolo en las cobijas y acomodándole los cabellos.

—Me da gusto que seas feliz, Nagi-chan—dijo el chico quien acto seguido subió resignado a la parte alta de la litera dispuesto a dormir, a olvidarse un poco de sí mismo como siempre y a pensar en los demás.

Mientras tanto en un apartamento de otra región de Tokio un ojiverde miraba desde el balcón la noche extenderse con parsimonia. En la forma de sus cejas se denotaba esa preocupación y en la forma en que sus manos jugaban con la barandilla lo confirmaba. Una taza de té humeante, un agradecimiento con una sonrisa mientras el ojiazul a su lado se quedaba en calma viendo el mismo espectáculo de luces citadinas que hacía un año parecían molestas pero ahora eran parte de sus vidas.

—¿Te quedarás hoy?—preguntó Haru al castaño quien miró su reloj de pulso— no debí preguntarlo, es tarde y no te irás así —ordenó entrecerrando los ojos y entrando de nueva cuenta l apartamento. Makoto rio rendido, Haru siempre era así de protector.

Apenas y era notorio o tal vez muchos no consideraban que por unos cuantos meses Haru era el mayor del grupo. Makoto de adolecente había crecido considerablemente rebasándole en estatura pero en su actitud asustadiza, corazón noble y actitudes repletas de timidez seguía siendo un dulce niño al cual Haru protegía. Pero conforme se habían hecho de otras amistades fue precisamente Makoto quien efectuó el cargo de mamá gallina.

—Haru….—emitió Makoto en medio de la oscura y densa noche cuando las luces de la habitación yacían apagadas y las cobijas les cubrían. El ojiazul tenía los ojos cerrados pero le escuchaba y aun sin emitir sonido alguno Makoto supo que él seguía despierto — ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?

Esta vez las preocupaciones de Makoto, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, si tenían razón alguna de ser. Ni Rei ni Nagisa lucían como solían ser y, pese a ser esperado que fuese de esa forma pues la madurez seguro les pegaría, la sensación que los dos senpais percibieron fue muy diferente. Rei solía ser calculador y en algunas ocasiones algo inocente, presumir de cosas y reír sin control cuando algo bueno pasaba pero ahora parecía disperso, taciturno y precavido con cada palabra con una extraña sombra fugaz que aparecía en su mirada. Nagisa era sin dudas el que más había cambiado, ni una sola vez había alzado con exageración la voz y reía dentro de los limites, hablaba de las cosas que vivió como evitando hundirse mucho en el tema, cuidando cada palabra como si ocultase algo y, aunque Makoto no había entendido del todo ese último punto, este no pasó desapercibido ante Haruka.

—No lo sé— respondió y aun antes de decirlo Makoto predijo que aquella sería la respuesta de Haruka, después de todo él siempre era así. Pero aun en su actitud fingida de despreocupación hacia lo que pasaba con sus amigos igual sabía que él había pensado lo mismo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Nagisa? ¿Preguntar más? Temo….que él esté en algún problema o que la esté pasando mal —Haru suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Anteriormente hubiese dicho que no, que la corriente siguiera su curso pero tampoco se consideraba la clase de hombres que enfrentaba esas cosas de frente.

—Si él nos necesita nos buscará…¿no?—fue lo último dicho y lo suficiente para que Makoto entendiera que no importaba cuanto intentaran si Nagisa no era sincero por su voluntad ni a tortura ni peticiones amables cedería a hablar de que era lo que ocurría realmente.

Y lo que ocurría realmente era algo que Rei en ese instante desconocía o que más bien, tras la historia de Nagisa, había creído y tranquilizado solo un poco al saber que entre ellos todo estaba 'bien', que Nagisa no la pasó tan mal y que ahora podían paso a paso restablecer su amistad sin problemas, sin incomodidades. Aquello debía estarle a esas alturas alegrando un tanto, emocionarse pues es lo que había estado buscando pero sin embargo recordar su sonrisa mientras contaba lo que había ocurrido dejaba en su pecho una sensación incómoda y un sabor amargo en los labios.

Se levantó en medio de la noche en su oscura y solitaria habitación en el campus. Su superior, con quien compartía cuarto, poco tiempo pasaba ahí por que duraba horas y horas estudiando en la biblioteca o en grupos de estudio por lo que era muy normal ver el lugar vacío y eso daba espacio para esa eterna charla consigo mismo.

—No….yo no estoy bien…—dijo bajando la mirada y tallándose los ojos disgustado. Sentía que debía disculparse por no haberlo buscado, por no haber sido el mejor amigo que merecía, por haber temido por complejos estúpidos e ideas erróneas. Solo diciéndolo podía reestructurar su amistad y ser vagamente lo que fueron en el ayer o al menos sonreír sinceramente uno a lado del otro.

Y mientras había esa noche intentando detener sus lágrimas en la habitación de Nagisa estas salían sin control cuando pensó que Kisumi se había dormido, cuando creyó tener privacidad para liberar toda esa culpa, frustración, miedo, pena, dolor y remordimiento materializadas en gotas que salían de sus orbes rosáceos. Era malvado de su parte ¿No? Pero era necesario. No sabía cuándo tiempo resistiría y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas acostumbrarse al dolor de estar al lado de Rei, contener esas ganas de abrazarlo y aceptar la palabra "amigo" nuevamente, todo por el bien de ambos, todo para no volverlo a arruinar.

—Nagi-chan…—la voz dulce de Kisumi le hizo sorprenderse y tallarse las lágrimas rápidamente para después quedarse estático dándole la espalda. El pelirrosa silencioso había bajando de la litera y le observaba con el seño fruncido de preocupación.

Nagisa no dio respuesta ni señal y sin embargo las ganas de seguir llorando le embargaban. Creyó que el otro chico desistiría tras ver sus pocas intensiones de hablar pero cuando sintió el peso en la cama y sus brazos rodearle se sorprendió. Una sonrisa por parte de Kisumi, una caricia que parecía comprensiva y un susurro dulce que tocó su corazón.

—Las penas se alivian llorando y con abrazos…—el rubio entrecerró los ojos y se giró un poco para ver a Kisumi quien ocultaba sus ojos bajo su cabello rosa palo— si quieres llorar hoy yo te acompañaré pero mañana hay que reír nuevamente.

Contuvo el aire un momento y finalmente partió en llanto aferrado a él. Hacía ya un tiempo que no lloraba de esa forma, hacia un tiempo que no le abrazaban mientras lloraba y agradecía que sus pasos le llevaran a otra persona que solo le diera consuelo sin hacer preguntas al respecto. Pero, por consideración e igualdad, Nagisa decidió en un pacto interno no preguntar por qué esa noche Kisumi también lloraba.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Kisumi ya no estaba en su cama y en parte agradeció mentalmente que no fuera así, no supiera cómo reaccionar en esa situación ni que decir en base a las preguntas que podían surgir en ese momento. Se preparó para su primera clase, olvidó un poco las angustias y lavó su rostro y esa hinchazón de los ojos enrojecidos.

Hora de volver a la realidad.

A pesar de los problemas de la vida diaria dentro del salón de clases todos eran estudiantes y debían mantener su mente enfocada en cada lección que el profesor les otorgaba, ser constantes y superarse. Agradecía el rubio que lo aprendido ese día le había ayudado a olvidar un poco de las angustias que parecían querer dominarle y tras ver sus apuntes los cuales, a diferencia de sus años en Iwatobi, estaban más rebosantes de palabras claras y menos cantidad de dibujos le hacía sentir cierto orgullo y recordar aquella promesa que hizo.

Es cierto, la decisión de estudiar esa carrera a todos les parecía extraña y, cuando le preguntaron en la reunión del día anterior él solo había contestado "Es bueno ayudar a otros ¿no?". Si, Nagisa quería ayudar a las personas pero con una causa más profunda que la que había resumido.

Apenas salió de la primera clase y mientras se preparaba para la siguiente el sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo reaccionar torpemente. Tomó el teléfono y lo abrió sorprendiéndose del remitente de donde venía tal mensaje.

"¿Podríamos vernos? Hay algo que necesito decirte"

Provenía de Rei y en ese momento toda su seguridad y fortaleza se volvió a destruir como si hubiese sido construida con papel. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, fue al sanitario y se encerró en uno poniendo seguro y sentándose arriba de la tapa. Sus manos temblaron un poco ¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué cuando se sentía confiado y seguro de que sus sentimientos se desvanecerían volvía a saber de él? Primero tras su reencuentro en Tokio y ahora eso, ya que se sentía un poco calmo después de llorar él le mandaba un mensaje.

¿No era injusto?

Nagisa se quedó hecho un ovillo arriba de la tapa del sanitario y hundió sus ojos entre sus rodillas intentando calmar ese temblor en su cuerpo, ese nerviosismo que hacia latir con fuerza su corazón. Sacó el móvil y releyó el mensaje varias veces, una parte de él deseaba saber que necesitaba Rei pero otra parte prefería hundirse en la duda y seguir su plan de olvidarlo todo. ¿Tendría que ver sobre el tiempo separados? ¿Sobre la confusión? ¿Sobre algo más?

No, debía dejar de lastimarse con absurdas ilusiones, dejar que las cosas pasen como siempre lo dejó ser. Tecleo algunas palabras y antes de revisar si estaba bien escrito o cualquier cosa clicó la tecla de enviar y exhaló con fuerza pegándose la pantalla del móvil en la prende.

"No sé qué día tenga disponible, la escuela empezó siendo algo pesada pero estaría bien"

Mintió o al menos sonó como si le evitara y no sabe si eso estaba bien o estaba mal pero precisamente eso haría, evitarle o por lo menos si se encontraba con él quería que Haru y Makoto estuvieran ahí para no cometer una estupidez, para no tener esa sensación de abrazarlo y hundir su nariz en sus ropas aspirando ese aroma a lavanda, esa suavidad tan única, esa calidez que emanaba. Sollozó, extrañaba tenerle a pesar de que nunca fue suyo. El teléfono volvió a vibrar después de unos minutos y esta vez más seguro leyó.

"Entiendo, cuando tenga una oportunidad me informa"

Nagisa prefirió no decir más, se limpió las lagrimas y miró la hora. Su segunda clase se había pasado y no pensaba asistir con esos ojos hinchados y esa cara demacrada. Necesitaba un respiro de todo y a su vez, una vocecilla tonta en su cabeza, le decía a gritos "Mantente cerca de él, lo necesitas".

Y si lo necesitaba pero esa necesidad le estaba matando.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por que llora Kisumi? Ya sabrán, ya sabrán.<em>

**-Yisus**


	7. Verdades

_!Me estoy durmiendo! Me he estado esforzando por seguir los tres fics, he tenido mucho trabajo y agradezco tanto sus palabras de apoyo, reviews y que esperen un cap nuevo. _

_Me gusta este fic y lo continuaré hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_Disfruten el cap. _

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes fueron una lucha de no pensar tanto y actuar más para ahogar un poco el dolor. Se destensaba analizando que las cosas n definitiva eran mejor que antes, ahora tenía a Haru, Makoto y Rei cerca ¡Inclusive había hecho amistad con Kisumi!.<p>

Tenía apoyo de alguien muy importante y pese a no haber recibido llamada alguna de su familia Nagisa pensaba que esos días habían sido los más felices que había tenido desde sus dos años en Iwatobi. Salió un par de veces con sus amigos y, como lo fuera en el pasado, actuaba con naturalidad frente al de lentes pero este no se veía del todo relajado. Cuando la conversación se truncaba sentía la mirada de Rei posada en él y se limitaba simplemente a fingir que no se daba cuenta iniciando una plática nueva para eliminar esa incomodidad, esa ansiedad.

Nunca había respondido o dicho al de lentes que aceptaba su idea de charlar a solas, el recordar esa frase del mensaje (que ya había borrado por bien de su salud mental) le hacía temblar de miedo. Pensarse estando a solas con Rei era algo que le causaba intranquilidad porque sabía que sería débil ante sus ojos purpuras y terminaría diciendo toda la verdad.

Por este mismo hecho antes de que acabaran las reuniones que tuvo con ellos decidía irse antes o después alegando que tenía n compromiso y así no coincidir en pasos con Rei. Es posible que llegado a ese punto el chico mariposa notase los actos evasivos de Nagisa, pero solo se había limitado a, según su definición, hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser un cobarde.

Si, para Rei la situación se tornaba como en una especie de flashback del pasado. Creía que la sola experiencia le enseñaría que a Nagisa debía seguirlo para obtener respuestas, no dejar que le diera la espalda dejándole un millar de "¿por qué?" pero el rubio se despedía Rei sonreía y decía "hasta pronto, Nagisa-kun" con la esperanza de ser un poco más valiente en sus próximos encuentros y enfrentarle.

Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no había un "hasta luego"?. Su debate mental ese día fue el hecho de que Nagisa volviera a partir dejándole en la incertidumbre, en ascuas y con esas dudas carcomiéndole, con más y más cuestiones de lo que en realidad había pasado. Podía creer que Nagisa no estuviese enamorado de él y que sus padres al saber que tenía esas preferencias pensaran que, siendo Rei su más cercano amigo, fuera causante de su delis. Podía creer que hubiese alguien más en su vida que le hiciera feliz pero lo que no puede digerir es el hecho de que no pudiera llamarle.

¿Tan difícil pudo ser el llamar y cambiarle el nombre? ¿Decir que era Haru, Makoto o alguien más? Había tantas formas y simplemente de todas decidió la más dolorosa que era no hablar con él. Aun ahora que estaba cerca, aun ahora que sonreían mientras comían papas en la misma mesa sentía que Nagisa no había regresado de Hokkaido, que había una pared enorme, colosal, un muro entre ambos que nada podía derribar. Aun ahora, y tal vez durante mucho tiempo más, Nagisa seguiría eligiendo no hablar y Rei ser un cobarde más.

—¡Nagi-chan!—gritó Kisumi en medio del campus corriendo graciosamente hasta llegar al rubio.

—¡Kisu-chan! —Nagisa alzó la mano de igual forma y al llegar uno frente al otro chocaron las mismas con felicidad.

—¿Te ha ido bien en clases? —preguntó el chico mientras ambos andaban por esa área del campus caminando a paso lento en ese hermoso día.

—Sí, nuestro profesor de Química nos hace un lio pero hasta ahora estoy bien —comentó Nagisa.

—Oh, ese hombre viejo y gordo —guiñó sutil al chico —procura jamás mencionar nada respecto a su esposa, está recién divorciado y si alguien se la recuerda ¡Mejor ni te cuento! —ambos rieron sonoro. Nagisa se sentía afortunado de gran manera por tener a Kisumi como compañero de cuarto.

El pelirrosa le aconsejaba y asesoraba cada que podía, le contaba de cómo se hacían las cosas en ese lugar y también del cómo sobrevivir a los maestros demonios del primer curso. Como senpai era el mejor, como aliado era inigualable. Después de aquella noche en las que ambos lloraron hasta caer rendidos se hicieron de cierta forma más unidos pero aun así nunca supieron el por qué ambos estaban de esa forma.

Nagisa supuso que de igual forma Kisumi debía tener muchos problemas o que tal vez al verlo así se sensibilizó y lloró por lo mismo. No lo sabía pero jamás olvidaría el dolor en la expresión del pelirrosa y como los cristales acuosos salían de sus orbes sin detenerse.

—Nagi-chan, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? —preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos —escuché de una heladería y…—mientras hablaba una chica, una que estudiaba junto con Kisumi, llegó a prisa a lado del pelirrosa y le susurró algo al oído —Eh…no puede ser…—después de aquello miró a Nagisa y poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas se disculpó —¿Podrías adelantarte, Nagi-chan?

—¿Eh? Claro —y apenas dicho eso Kisumi corrió a toda prisa despidiéndose momentáneamente. Nagisa miró a la chica que había llegado con el pelirrosa y con expresión de preocupación le cuestionó —¿Pasó algo grave?

—Es solo… —se detuvo y negó —es algo sobre Shigino-san… él puede arreglarlo —hizo una pequeña reverencia al rubio —permiso.

—Si…—vio como la chica partió en dirección a donde había ido Kisumi y solo se quedó de pie observando aquel punto. Una parte de él decía que debía ir y buscarle, saber si todo estaba bien o si necesitaba algo pero después pensó que si el pelirrosa no quería hablar sobre ello por algo debía hacer.

Se colocó bien la mochila en la espalda, emitió un suspiro y decidió ir a la heladería a esperarle. Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos y a la distancia pudo observarle, ahí estaba Rei. Estaba cruzando los edificios de su facultad en compañía de una chica, una compañera de clase debía ser. Nagisa se quedó estático, apretó los labios y se aguantó esas ganas de ir detrás de él, abrazarlo por la espalda y gritar "!Rei-chan!" mientras reía. En su amistad, o las migajas de lo que quedaba de ella, ya no había abrazos efusivos ni dulces e inocentes miradas, ya no había risas descontroladas y un Rei diciendo "contrólese por favor"

Ya no quedaba mucho de ello.

Nagisa dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y decidió ir por su rumbo a la heladería ignorando todas esas emociones sé que apegaban entre la incomodidad y el desasosiego, los leves celos de verle con alguien más, una chica tan bonita como esa de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados. Sabía que Rei no creía en el amor pero sabía que algún día se podría enamorar. Sonrió melancólico al pensar que esa persona jamás sería él porque se la vivía engañándolo y engañándose, diciendo que no sentía más nada y que de ser así lo superaría pero todo aquello era imposible. Se detuvo en seco, acarició su mejilla y quitó esa lágrima que había salido.

¡Nagisa estaba cansándose de esa rutina! Eso de llorar cada vez que lo recordara y cada vez que pensara en él. Quería la fórmula para olvidarle, la fórmula para no soñarle, esa cura de un amor que nunca será y que nunca debió sentir.

El móvil sonó sacándole de sus pensamientos, el número era conocido más no le robó la sonrisa que esperaba o debería tener. Suspiró y aun caminando decidió contestar al llamado.

—Hey, me extraña que me llames —dijo riendo levemente.

—Bueno, tuve la sensación de que debía hacerlo —el rubio ahora sí pudo sonreír, era curioso como una persona tenía la habilidad de saber si él estaba mal o no. A veces daba miedo o a veces le ponía a pensar que tal vez, desde hace un tiempo, él siempre estaba mal.

—¿Cuándo vendrás? —cuestionó, hubo un silencio en ambos lados de la línea.

—¿A pasado algo? —recibió una pregunta por igual, Nagisa fingió demencia.

—No es nada es que…te extraño —se talló los cabellos y los acomodó detrás de su oreja dejando ver sus pequeñas perforaciones. Llegó a la heladería y se mantuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta en una especie de silencio cómplice entre ambos.

—No dirías eso si no hubiera pasado algo…—comentó aquella voz. Era aterrador lo bueno que era para acertar en esas cosas y era doloroso verse descubierto entre todos por él —yo no voy a obligarte a que arregles las cosas pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo yo…—fue interrumpido.

—No quiero estar aquí… creí que podría soportarlo cuando supe que él estaría en la misma escuela pero … no puedo —decía en voz baja con el ceño fruncido — pero tampoco quiero huir yo debo superarlo o voy a morir de tristeza… debo superarlo por mí y por ti…

—No lo hagas por mí, jamás… hazlo solo por ti —Nagisa sonrió triste, no entendía como esa persona podía ser tan comprensible pese a todo, estar a su lado sabiendo que su corazón estaba dividido y aferrado al pasado. Tanto había pasado en Hokkaido, tantas cosas de las que hablo, de las que hablaron. Entre tanta charla debió ablandar su corazón, aceptarle con esa carga emocional, ser parte de ella y aliviar su corazón.

Nunca pensó que ese día mientras corría entre las amplias zonas boscosas con la nariz enrojecida, la bufanda y las ropas invernales cubriéndole, con todo ese frio del ambiente en aquella vieja casona cubierta en los jardines y tejados por la blanca nieve se encontraría con él. La vida dio un giro desde ese instante.

—Iré dentro de una semana si eso te alivia un poco —los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron considerablemente al escuchar eso y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios.

—Gracias….—fue lo último que atinó a decir mientras veía a Kisumi entrar a la heladería buscándole con la mirada —hablamos después.

—Si…—y así sin palabras dulces ni despedidas largas cortó la llamada y alzó la mano llamando la atención del pelirrosa. Kisumi trotó hacia Nagisa y el rubio buscando su mejor sonrisa siguió con el ritmo de su vida fingiendo despreocupación. Mientras veían en los aparadores los colores, esos helados de sabores, miró de reojo al pelirrosa y pudo notar un poco de sí mismo en él.

No tuvo tiempo de detenerse y digerirlo pero la realidad es que él no era el único que la pasaba mal en ese mundo de problemas sin solución.

Esa misma noche de viernes acordaron de volver a encontrarse los cuatro de Iwatobi. Con la buena noticia del día el verlos seguro le ocasionaría más gusto, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse. Kisumi leía un libro cuando le vio alistarse para partir antes de que la noche cayera y con una dulce sonrisa amable le despidió. Nagisa se fue trotando hacia la central, tomó un camión y tan pronto se dio cuenta ya estaba en el sitio acordado, un café muy popular en la ciudad. Apenas estaba conociendo Tokio pero ese lugar en específico ya había sido visitado por ellos por lo cual se había decidido del mismo como un punto de encuentro.

Nagisa suspiró y entró al sitio explorando con la mirada el mismo hasta ver al fondo, en una mesa del final de la hilera, a una persona que conocía. Él alzó una ceja pues le pareció peculiar verle solo.

—Mako-chan ¿Dónde está Haru-chan? —el castaño alzó la vista y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo suavemente. Le invitó a sentarse con un mohín sin dar más explicaciones y sus cejas mostraron cierta preocupación.

—Perdón por esto, Nagisa —comentó Makoto jugando con sus propios dedos contra el mantel — Haru me ha pedido que no interfiriera pero después de todas estas veces que nos hemos visto siempre me quedó con la sensación de que debo hacer o decir algo.

—Mako-chan…—susurró Nagisa casi temiendo de lo que el otro fuese a decir o querer conversar.

Fuera la noche apremiaba, pronto un par de tazas de chocolate caliente estaban frente a ellos y la tensión entre ambos no había disminuido. Nagisa tenía la mirada algo baja y una expresión como si fuese a ser reprendido. Makoto le miró y se puso aún más nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar las cosas de esa manera tan directa, de hecho era curioso porque entre sus amigos nadie lo estaba. Cada quien tenía sus problemas y sin embargo difícilmente uno interfería con el otro porque así eran ellos, así eran sus personalidades y por no querer preocupar la mayoría de las veces se enfrascaban en su propio mundo y sonreían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Recordó aquella vez que Nagisa huyó de casa, esa vez si le buscaron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero esta vez era diferente, esto iba más allá de una riña o un berrinche del rubio, estaban hablando de que fue enviado a otra ciudad y a diferencia de aquella ocasión en la que intentó respaldarse de alguno de sus amigos prefirió estar solo.

—Creo que no tengo derecho a exigirte que me cuentes todo lo que pasó pero siento que nos has ofrecido solo partes de una historia — Nagisa suspiró un poco y sonrió fingidamente.

—No entiendo de que me hablas, Mako-chan —volvió a reír —estás muy tenso y solo estamos nosotros ¿Acaso es algún secreto para Haru-chan y Rei-chan?—comentó fingiendo demencia.

—Dímelo tú, ¿Hay algún secreto?—Nagisa abrió los ojos y acto seguido los entrecerró un poco. — Si no quieres hablar lo entenderé pero tampoco voy a permitir que te sigas hundiendo tu solo.

—Mako-chan…—Nagisa no entendía como el castaño pudo ver a través de su dolor pero la realidad es que detrás de esa sonrisa se veían muchas lágrimas y alguien que le conocía tan bien como Makoto sin duda se daría cuenta de que toda esa alegría era fingida.

—Siempre has sido asi Nagisa y sea lo que sea nosotros siempre seremos tus amigos y siempre te ayudaremos a levantarte…—comentó con una sonrisa tan sutil, tan natural que hizo que Nagisa se golpeara mentalmente por pensar que él o Haruka le juzgarían de alguna forma. Realmente fue un idiota ¿No es así? Un tonto por hundirse solo en su propia pena.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si desde sus años en Iwatobi hubiese sido sincero? ¿Las cosas serían mejores? ¿Acaso ellos le hubieran ayudado a no ser enviado lejos? Tal vez debió decirlo tiempo atrás, tal vez asi no estaría llorando las lágrimas que ahora lloraba.

—Nagisa…—intentó detener su llanto tocando su cabeza que estaba hundida contra la mesa y Nagisa solo emitió un quejido.

—Siento tanto haberme ocultado, haberles mentido tanto…—se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas y colocó de nueva cuenta su cabello tras la oreja sonriendo con tristeza —la realidad es que mis padres me odian.

—Eso no…—Makoto iba a decirle que debía ser imposible, que no había padre o madre que odiase a su hijo más Nagisa le interrumpió.

—Cuando entré a mi último año a Iwatobi y ustedes estaban aquí en Tokio ellos descubrieron que soy diferente, que soy una vergüenza pese a que obtuve buen promedio y nadaba con mucho esfuerzo —el rubio bajó la mirada, Makoto no terminaba de entender —simplemente porque no planeo encontrar jamás a una chica bonita y tener hijos, no planeo nada como eso…

—No…yo no pienso que eso esté mal. No querer una familia o una pareja no está mal, Nagisa —comentó Makoto y el otro negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso Mako-chan…es solo que a mí —le miró con esos ojos rosáceos y con dolor confesó finalmente — no me gustan las chicas… —Makoto se sorprendió ante la repentina confesión. Vaya que fue inesperado y lo tomó por sorpresa. Tanta fue la vergüenza de Nagisa que giró la cabeza a otro punto sin querer verle, sin saber que reacción tendría Makoto.

—Nagisa…eso está bien, no tiene nada de malo. —el rubio volvió a verle y en la sonrisa de Makoto encontró sinceridad, comprensión. Debió confiar más en ellos y menos en esa voz llena de dudas que vivía en su cabeza.—Debiste estar muy asustado ¿no es así?

—Lo estaba… cuando me di cuenta que no había sentido nada por ninguna y yo…—tembló sin saber cómo continuar —yo me emocionaba al saber de él… de verle sonreír y de saber que estaba cerca de mi…

Makoto volvió a sonreír y a dar unas palmaditas comprensivas a su amigo mientras él seguía relatando partes de la historia, de la riña de sus padres, de haber ido a Hokkaido y del que, por una confusión supuesta, Rei se había visto involucrado. Tal vez seguía diciendo aquella mentira para ocultar sus sentimientos reales pero también lo hacía para que Rei se dejara de sentir culpable, para que respirara tranquilo sin pensar que realmente él había estado implicado.

Le contó a Makoto de que la persona que le gustaba era un chico, que ese chico estuvo con él esos meses y le ayudó a olvidar un poco sus penas, le motivó a superarse y crecer. Se decidió independizar de sus padres un par de meses antes y en ese tiempo vivió en aquella casa entre las arboledas que ahora el verano decoraba junto a él. Sin embargo había sido convencido de seguir estudiando y de enfrentar lo que viniera, de alguna forma se sentía agradecido y en deuda.

—Debe ser una gran persona…—comentó Makoto sonriendo aunque notó que a pesar de las maravillas que Nagisa hablaba de él en sus ojos el brillo de hacía unos momentos se había disipado, a veces el castaño podía ser sensitivo, a veces podía ver más allá de las palabras. Tal vez por estar mucho tiempo con Haruka o tal vez solo el instinto.

—Lo es… vendrá en una semana y quiero que lo conozcan —el castaño volvió a sorprenderse, ahora todo parecía tornarse tan rápido —¿Crees que Haru-chan…

—No creo que le incomoden tus preferencias… Haru lo entenderá muy bien —comentó tranquilizando aún más a Nagisa quien sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima al haber abierto su corazón a pesar de que aún había cosas que no había revelado.

Ese día Nagisa volvió al campus cuando las luces de Tokio todo lo iluminaban y lamentaba silencioso que esa noche las estrellas no se notaran. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Rei, esforzándose probablemente pues el de lentes tenía la mente y el corazón enfocados en cosas más importantes como superarse, hacer una carrera y ser alguien de provecho para el mundo. Tal vez debía pensar un poco más como él y olvidarse de esos sentimentalismos que le tenían depresivo y en ocasiones disperso.

Ya que sus amigos conocían sus sentimientos, o al menos sus gustos, podía andar más relajado por la vida y empezar a ascender. Lo tenía casi todo, excepto el apoyo familiar, pero había aprendido poco a poco a aceptar y vivir con el hecho de que posiblemente ellos jamás le aceptarían de nuevo. Le dolía pero no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Giró en el pasillo que daba su habitación y escuchó un ruido en las cercanías, mucho escandalo a decir verdad y esos mismos gritos se alejaron por el otro fondo del pasillo dejando solamente a una voz que les ahuyentaba.

—¡¿Cuándo se detendrán?!—decía la voz de Kisumi ahora solitario en ese lugar. Nagisa se detuvo a unos pasos y observó la frustración del pelirrosa quien estaba por girar a la puerta de la habitación de ambos —Nagi…-chan

En la puerta de la habitación había un montón de papeles pegados, rayones, insultos y dibujos horribles. Algunos de esos papeles hacían burla con textos como "largo de aquí homosexual", "Dios no quiere a los gays", "muere". Kisumi tuvo la mirada temblorosa, se giró y puso sus manos sobre los papeles arrancándolos con fiereza, rápidamente mientras seguía hablando entrecortado.

—Yo, lamento que vieras eso ….apenas estuve afuera y ellos volvieron y…—fue interrumpido por la voz de Nagisa.

—¿Qué es esto, Kisu-chan? —dijo caminando un par de pasos hacia el frente. Kisumi detuvo su labor de quitar los papeles, algunos de estos ya estaban en el suelo vueltos tiras y otros aún seguían pegados en la puerta. Cosas horribles, cosas definitivamente tristes. ¿Eso mismo seria lo que ocurrió antes? ¿Eso mismo seria lo que ocultaba en aquellas bolsas negras? Nagisa se preguntó tanto y entre esas cosas el por qué había personas que hacían eso con la puerta de su habitación

—Esto es lo que soy… perdón —le miró sonriendo fingidamente y terminó de arrancar los papeles para abrir la puerta de la habitación mientras sus manos temblaban, mientras su corazón se aceleraba. Ni siquiera se preocupó de que su mochila siguiera en el pasillo cuando la arrojó para detener a esas personas que constantemente le molestaban, tampoco podía pensar correctamente ahora que Nagisa lo sabía. Solo quería tirarse en la cama, llorar y dormir.

Regresó a la puerta con una bolsa negra, la tercera de la semana, y fue tirando en la misma todos esos papeles que habían dejado, ya limpiaría la marca de la cinta, no creía poder quitar algunas manchas pero estaría bien, la puerta estaría bien pero él….

Kisumi se sorprendió al ver las manos de Nagisa recoger papeles frente a él y ponerlos en la bolsa en silencio, con determinación en la mirada. El pelirrosa susurró su nombre pero no detuvo su labor y siguieron limpiando los destrozos que aquellas personas habían dejado hasta que la bolsa llegó a la mitad de su capacidad. Cerraron la misma, la puerta también y con el mismo silencio con el que habían trabajado siguieron en la habitación.

—Kisu-chan…—el pelirrosa se sentó en la cama, se talló los cabellos y miró a otro punto.

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes, ahora debes pensar que soy asqueroso —susurró, Nagisa abrió los ojos y negó totalmente.

—No, no lo creo yo creo que eso…está bien yo —se detuvo, estuvo por decir que él también lo era pero pareció pronto —yo lo entiendo.

Kisumi le miró con un brillo en sus ojos, de todas era la primera vez que alguien le entendía. La vida había sido difícil para él también y encontrarse siendo comprendido por Nagisa era como un respiro en la tempestad. Le daba gusto ser entendido y Nagisa entendía esa sensación pues la había vivido con Makoto ese mismo día.


End file.
